The swordsman and the ranger
by azure flame knight12
Summary: Two aspiring youths work towards becoming Hunters at Beacon Academy. They've been training and now they might have a shot at proving themselves. This is a co-op story with Dayton McCloud. Rated T for Violence and possible language in the future.
1. Humble Beginnings

**How is everyone? This story is being wrote by myself and my good friend Dayton McCloud, He also writes a RWBY story called Beacon of Hope. I hope you all enjoy this story, I had fun writing it; Thank you all for taking the time to read it and please let us know by leaving comments but please no flames. Now sit back and enjoy the story.**

I don't own RWBY and Lance belongs to Dayton McCloud.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings**

It was a clear spring day the sun hung high in the blue sky. A slight breeze washed over the grass lands as two figures walked across the plains. They were walking towards a forest not too far off. One of them was on the short, and skinny side, wearing a grey sleeveless shirt under a royal blue over shirt that was unbuttoned. The breeze blew and his dirty blonde hair waved slightly getting messier. He turned his deep sea blue eyes to the distance as a far off roar got his attention his hand instinctively went to his sword that he had on his side. The second young man stepped up beside him. He was tall, wearing a long black and blue coat with gold accessories and snug dark jeans. He placed his hand on his forehead, keeping his dark brown hair from his eyes. His sea green eyes scanned the horizon the noise originated from.

"They're far away Kai, you don't have to worry." He said

"I'm always worried. The Grimm are getting bolder and stronger…I don't like this Lance." Kaiser said frowning slightly.

"I don't either but remember we have a job to do. Take out that pack of Beowolves." Lance said.

Kaiser nodded before walking once more towards the thick, dense forest, stopping at the edge of it.

"How are your tracking skills Kai? Confident in them?" Lance asked as the wind blew through the trees.

"Nope, not really" Kaiser said before walking into the forest.

"Neither am I …" Lance said, following Kai.

* * *

The forest was darker than the field they came from. The trees so tall and big that it blotted some of the natural sunlight. The forest was eerily quiet, save for the noise of crunching grass, leaves, and the occasional twig or two beneath their feet.

"How far away are we from the last known location of the Beowolves?" Kai asked.

"Not terribly sure, but I'd say maybe another quarter mile."

"That shouldn't take too long. Keep your guard up though."

"Don't need to tell me twice."

Kai smiled, shaking his head as he pressed on ahead; Lance catching up to him shortly after.

"This is it…" Kai said.

He took a step towards the sealed gate of the now abandoned village. He shook the bars.

"Locked the gate, huh? I guess Grimm didn't break in this way," Lance said.

"Should we walk around the wall and see if we can find a trail?"

"Yeah, if we can get an idea as to where they've headed, that'd be perfect."

Lance started walking along the stone wall. Claw marks were scattered around the walls in places.

"Some must've climbed over."

"Seems like the spikes on the walls didn't help much," Kai said, pointing at the ornate spikes.

"Yeah," Lance said continuing along the wall.

As he continued, he saw a hole in the wall with debris all around it.

"This must've been where most of them came through," Lance said.

"It's also our way into the village. C'mon," Kai said, taking the lead.

* * *

Inside the village, claw marks were dug into the houses. Some had holes in them or were knocked down. Kai and Lance made their way through the village. Lance drew his blade, Regalia, off of his back. Kai also took out his sword, transforming it into a bow and following Lance. He knocked an arrow as they pressed on.

Scanning the wreckage, Kai followed a trail of miscellaneous items strewn about. With furrowed brows, he continued until he came to a stop. He knelt to the ground, tracing a finger on one of the beowolf marks dug into the ground.

"Hey Lance?" He asked his eyes never leaving the mark.

"What is it Kai? Lance asked walking over to him.

"Know what could have scared a pack of Beowolves away?"

"No, why…? What did you see?"

Kaiser motioned to the claw marks on the ground.

"By now everyone fled or worse, however, these claw marks are messy and deep. The beowolves were nervous and kept moving around restlessly then…" Kaiser said following the tracks a few feet.

"Here they're pretty much tripping over each other running away until…" He points to a wall with more marks on it.

"They scramble over and kept running," he said walking back over to Lance.

"How good was your tracking again? I mean, can you really pick up all that from a few tracks? Seems like a bit of a stretch," Lance said.

A deep growl bellowed from somewhere within the village. Lance turned towards the sound, his grip tight on Regalia. From behind Lance there was a second growl. Kaiser raised his bow, pulling back the notched arrow; ready to fly at the blink of an eye. The sounds kept circling them. Lance and Kaiser following the sounds soon standing back to back.

"I get the feeling we're about to find out what the beowolves were scared about…" Lance said under his breath.

The growling stopped as a large Grimm stepped out from behind the house. It looked like a large dog with wings and a snake for a tail. Its blood red eyes never leaving Lance as it looked at him.

"Great it's a chimera. This is going to be difficult." Kaiser said.

Lance glanced over at his friend. The chimera took the chance and rushed towards him at unnatural speed. Lance slashed at the chimera grazing its side. It came to a stop, looking at the wound before turning its head towards Lance, growling.

"Be careful Lance. Chimeras are known for their insane adaptability" Kaiser said watching closely.

The chimera charged at Lance again, however, while Lance tried a horizontal slice, the chimera slowed down enough for the blade to miss it by inches. As it picked up its pace again Lance rolled to the side as the tail lunged for him snapping its jaws.

" _It's like fighting two enemies at once,"_ Lance thought as he quickly got back to his feet.

The chimera watched Lance with intelligent eyes, beginning to circle him. It covered the distance between Lance and it. He lunged at it with his sword however the chimera quickly changed its course to Lance's side as the tail shot, attempting to trip Lance. As quick as he could, he charged aura into his feet and unleashed it in a massive jump. He spun in the air with the hang-time, reversed his grip on Regalia, and used his semblance to shoot himself down towards the chimera. He spun once, gaining as much power as he could behind the attack before it landed. Regalia cut clean through the beast. It collapsed in two as Lance stood from his landing position.

"Not bad," Kaiser said with a smirk.

Lance rested Regalia on his shoulder, returning the smile.

A nightmarish roar filled the air as a second chimera jumped off a nearby roof and dove at Lance.

Lance spun around, sword at the ready. Before it could land, an arrow cloaked in a green aura hit the chimera's side making it fly off course and into the wall of a house destroying it. Kaiser had a second arrow ready aiming at the chimera as it stood up and it looked at him growling.

"If you're hungry then eat this." Kaiser said in a cold tone as he fired another aura cloaked arrow at the Chimera. It jumped to the side and ran towards Kaiser who just watched it close in. He fired an arrow into the sky. It fell down piercing the chimera's tail making it roar in pain but it didn't slow down.

"That didn't go as planned." Kaiser said as he stood his ground.

He pulled an arrow out of his quiver but this one was different. Instead of it having its metallic head like the others did, the arrow had a fiery red tip. He pulled the arrow back raising the bow as the dark green aura filled the arrow. A second later the chimera was mere feet away as it lunged towards him. Kaiser let the arrow fly. It pierced the chimera's head as the impact sent the chimera flying backwards past Lance leaving a trail of fire in the air. An explosion rang loud. Where the Chimera once laid was nothing but fire and scorched earth.

"Got to admit these arrows are very handy." Kaiser said

"And very dangerous in the wrong hands." A voice said.

Kaiser and Lance spun around to find the owner of the voice. They saw a man with grey hair, wearing glasses, dressed in green, and standing with a cane. He studied the two friends closely.

"Who are you?" Kaiser asked the man.

"I'm Professor Ozpin. I'm here to talk to you both."

Kaiser reverted his bow into a sword and sheathed it.

"Professor?"

He nodded his head.

"Indeed I am."

"Don't you think this place is a little dangerous? I mean, we just fought off two big Grimm. I'm not sure if this place is the safest place to talk."

"Oh, don't worry about me. You do have a point though about this not being a proper place to talk. Come. Let's head on back to your town. Follow me."

He turned and started walking into the forest.

"Wait a sec, we came from that way," Lance said, pointing in the direction they found the gate.

"No need to worry. Just follow me."

Lance and Kai looked at each other. Kai shrugged and followed. Lance placed Regalia on his back and followed suit.

It wasn't long before they found a clearing in the forest. The sunlight began to show through the density of trees. They followed a small path that led to the opening. In the opening was an airship big enough to transfer at least a dozen people.

"So is this how you got here?" Lance asked.

"Yes, it is. We flew around the village knowing you might see us," Ozpin said.

"Huh? Were you trying to hide from us? And who's 'we' exactly?" Kai said.

"Well, that was the intent. You'll just have to trust me. It was for your best interest. As for the 'we'."

He walked over to the airship and the back opened up.

"After you," He said.

They walked over to the now open airship, stepping up the ramp. Lance stopped at the top, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Dad?"

"Your dad's here?" Kai asked as he fast walked the rest of the way up the ramp.

He stopped as well once he reached the top.

"Wait. Dad, you're here too?"

Lance stood looking at a man that was just shorter than he was. The man's short brown hair was styled back showing some grey. He wore a white button up shirt and a black suit that had some sliver buttons and cuffs and comfortable dress shoes. His sea green eyes shone bright as he gave Lance a smile.

"Congratulations you two," he said smiling.

The second man patted Kaiser on his shoulder almost knocking him down. He was a huge man and at first glance a person could tell he saw battles. He wore a red shirt tucked in and gold buttons on it. He wore matching pants and had brown shoes. His green eyes were full of pride and energy and his dirty blonde hair went to his shoulders.

"That was amazing marksman shooting Kaiser. I can tell you're training harder than before."

"Thanks dad, but I'm confused. Why are you two with professor Ozpin?" Kaiser asked as the ship started lifting off.

"Well we were in a meeting when we overheard the captain of the guard ask you two to deal with the beowolves." Lance's father said.

"It piqued my interested and after a while we followed you here and watched you two fight. Which brings me to what I have to ask you. I'll just cut to the chase. Would you two like to attend Beacon academy?" Ozpin asked.

"Beacon academy?" Kaiser asked curiously

"You mean THE Beacon academy that trains hunters and huntresses?" Lance asked.

"Yes the very same. I'm the headmaster of the academy and would welcome you two as students," Ozpin said.

"You two are okay with that?" Kaiser asked looking at their fathers.

"We both thought it'd be a great idea for you two. I've known that Lance has wanted to be a Huntsman since he was young and he told me you had an interest too," Lance's father said.

"We've seen you two grow and I think this I the next step for the both of you," Kaiser's father said.

"You two I believe have what it takes to be fine Huntsmen," Ozpin said.

"Only a hand full of people have actually fought Chimeras and lived to tell the tale," Kaiser's father added.

"Don't we need to take an exam or something like that to get into that kind of school?" Kaiser asked.

"I'd say I just witnessed you take both of your entrance exams. So, what do you say? Care to join Beacon academy?" Ozpin said sitting down.

"Absolutely!" Lance said.

"Travel around and fight Grimm…sounds like a win win to me. I'm in." Kaiser said smiling

Ozpin nodded, cracking a small smile of his own.

"Well then, congratulations students. I know Beacon academy will welcome you both."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story and again thank you all for taking the time to read and please let us know what you think please no flames. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. Til then take care everyone.**


	2. Homecoming and going part 1

Chapter 2: Homecoming and Leaving Part 1

How is everyone? Yes i'm still alive and so is my bud Dayton McCloud however we both have been missing Inspiration and writers block is a major pain along with just being busy and in my case computer troubles. Anyway here is the long awaited chapter and we both have a pretty good idea of what will happen in the next couple of chapters so they shouldn't be to far behind this one. I want to thank you all for taking the time and reading this chapter and a big thanks to my bud and co author Dayton McCloud if you like this story then check out his story Beacon of Hope. Let us know what you think of the story in the comments and how we can improve the story helpful tips are always welcome and please no flames.

We don't own RWBY just the OC's

Now sit back and enjoy the story

* * *

The aircraft touched down just inside the township. Kai, Lance, their fathers, and Ozpin stepped out to see the town. Its great stone walls a marvel to most towns outside of the kingdoms. They stepped through the gates to see somewhat larger buildings than that of other towns as well. The architecture was surprisingly more modern, but with hints of Victorian style as well. People were out and about on their daily routines as they passed through.

"This is a lovely settlement you have here. It's been a quite some time since my last visit," Ozpin said.

"We weren't the first here, but we did what we could outside of the kingdoms," Lance's father said.

"It seems that you've done this town proud, Roland."

They continued through the streets until they reached a more grandiose home. It was much larger than the average home in a slightly more secluded area, with earthy colors, stone work, and a double door grand entrance. They entered through one of the fine satinwood doors, Roland holding it open for them.

"Welcome back home," He said as they entered.

"Welcome back home indeed!" Kai's father said, spreading his arms open.

"Dad, we don't live here. This is the Azure's residence," He said in a dry tone.

"It feels like a second home to me, son," He said with a billowing laugh.

Lance and Roland smiled, along with Ozpin. Kai just shook his head with his face buried in one of his hands.

"You'll always have a home here," Roland said, clasping the two on the shoulder.

"Even Mr. Azure agrees!" Kai's father said with a toothy grin.

Roland removed his hands from the two, continuing forward as he did.

"How about we discuss the future of our sons and what they're to expect upon their arrival to Beacon."

"Of course, Mr. Azure. I'd be happy to enlighten both of your sons and relieve any questions they might have," Ozpin said.

* * *

They moved from the large foyer, making their way to a spacious living room, all taking seats in different pieces of furniture that were around a large granite coffee table. The room itself had high ceilings and plenty of windows. The light tan colors of the walls helped to make the place feel homier.

"By the way, Roland, where is your wife and daughter?" Kai's father asked settling into a plush chair.

"Ah, they're out currently. Crystal is out practicing and Ciel is somewhere. I assume out in town or working."

"Both busy as usual it seems."

"They're more alike than Crystal likes to admit," Lance said.

Roland gave a soft chuckle at that.

"They both chase their own tails and work hard, that's for sure."

Lance sat down next to his father on the long couch that sat in front of the coffee table, flanked by other soft chairs of similar material. Kai took one of the seats next to his father. Ozpin sat in one of the chairs opposite of Kai and his father.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Azure," Ozpin said.

"Roland is fine. No need to be so formal," He said with a smile.

Ozpin smiled his reply, setting his black cane with a silver handle down against the chair.

"I suppose both of you are wondering about Beacon then? I'm sure you've heard much about it from your fathers," Ozpin said, turning his attention to the two youths.

"Oh uh, I heard some. I know it's a very prestigious academy. Every aspiring Hunter dreams of going there and some great Hunters come from Beacon," Lance said.

"We do have a reputation to uphold. As defenders of Remnant from the creatures of Grimm, it's a big responsibility upon Hunters. Beacon's aim is to be prepare them for that reality so that they can bear that weight."

"As deep as always, Oz," Kai's father said.

"Some things never change, Duncan," Ozpin said.

"So what should we expect of the curriculum?" Kaiser asked, shifting forward in his seat, arms crossed resting over his knees to supporting his weight.

"There will of course be combat classes to further enhance your experience with fighting both Grimm and other students. We do not however neglect education. There are standard classes that you should be familiar with since Faranos has a combat school that you both attended. Grimm studies, tactics, history, Dust studies, even such classes to better understand Aura."

Both Lance and Kai had smiles on their faces as Ozpin went on. The prospect of attending such a school was tantalizing.

"Seems like they're actually excited for school," Duncan said with a chortle.

"Yes, well it will be difficult. We may still be a school, but we expect the best. With that said, I have high hopes for you two," Ozpin said with a soft smile.

"We should probably discuss what their first day will be like," Roland said.

Ozpin nodded his head, adjusting his glasses on his face.

"With the next group of first years not joining until a month's time, you have time to prepare. Once that time comes, you will take an airship to the Kingdom of Vale. In Vale you will join your fellow first years on another airship to formally commence orientation and be on your way to Beacon Academy."

Lance and Kaiser sat forward in their seats, stars in their eyes, and excitement evident on their expressions. Lance had a dumbfounded smile on his face, jaw drooped ever so slightly open, while Kaiser looked on with a smirk, his attention never leaving Ozpin.

"Seems like the boys can't wait to pack and leave," Duncan said.

"If that's the case, maybe a head start on packing isn't a bad idea. While it's still fresh in their mind after all," Roland said.

"Then if there are no further questions I believe that this concludes our brief orientation of sorts," Ozpin said.

"If there's any questions now's the time to ask," Roland said.

"You can always ask us about Beacon if nothing crosses your mind now though," Duncan said.

Lance just looked down at his feet, that smile he had never leaving his face.

"Honestly, I'm kind of still in awe. It's a dream come true really and I can't think of any other questions at this time," he said, raising his gaze to Ozpin.

"I'm in the same boat," Kai said.

Ozpin sat up from the chair, grabbing his cane. He placed it in front of him, resting both hands on it.

"Then I suppose my job here is done. Congratulations you two."

Lance and Kai both nodded their response.

"Thank you, Ozpin," Lance said.

"Yes, thank you very much," Kai said as well.

Roland and Duncan looked at Ozpin in mild disappointment.

"You're not leaving already Oz? You just got here," Roland said.

"Yeah, come sit and chat at least a bit longer. The flight back to Beacon isn't a terribly long one from here," Duncan joined.

Ozpin stood, his hand brought up to his chin in contemplation. A few moments pass and he lets out a sigh, placing his cane once again at the side of the chair and sitting down.

"I suppose I can stay for a cup of coffee and a quick chat amongst old friends," Ozpin said with a smile.

"Lance, let's get started packing up," Kai said.

"Good call," Lance said, getting up.

As their fathers talked with Ozpin Kai and Lance headed upstairs to gather up things they'll need at Beacon.

"Why are you coming up here instead of heading home?" Lance asked

"I'm hoping I still have some stuff left over from the last time I stayed here." Kai replied

"You got onto your dad for treating this as if it was his home but you're the one leaving things here?"

"Hey never know when you'll need extra clothes, arrows, and away from home." Kai said shrugging. As Lance walked into his room Kai could've sworn he heard a soft chuckle.

* * *

Kai walked into a guest room across the hallway. In the guest bedroom Kai was getting his things gathered up when something white on the dresser against the wall caught his eye. He walked over and saw it was an arrow with a snow white head.

"I forgot about this."

He picked it up twirling it around his fingers debating before sliding it into his quiver and picking up his suitcase and walking out of the room.

Lance was in his room packing a suitcase when Kaiser opened the door wearing his dark green and grey pattern cloak and his quiver of arrows.

"What do you say we spar a little and sharpen our skills? I don't want to face any more chimeras like those without being ready." Kaiser said calmly leaning against the door frame.

"Never know what Beacon's gonna throw at us," Lance said grinning slightly

"Well that too but we also still have that tie to settle."

Lance remembered the last match they had that lasted for nearly five hours which ended with both of them collapsing from exhaustion.

"Alright let's do it." Lance said.

Kaiser gave a satisfied nod before leading the way to the training area.

* * *

The training area wasn't very impressive. It was an space on the outskirts of Faranos surrounded by a wooden fence and technically a part of a small park. The training area was more of a closed off recreational area, but ever since the combat school in Faranos opened it has become a popular place among students to spar. On one side stood Lance holding Regalia at his side while Kaiser stood on the other side flicking his wrist turning his weapon Airtimes to a bow.

"I'll give it everything I got. No holding back" Lance said getting in a fighting stance.

"Just don't cry like a baby when I wipe the floor with you." Kaiser replied pulling the hood of his cloak up.

Lance felt a slight familiar chill run up his spine. No matter how many times Lance saw Kaiser pull his hood up it always unnerved him. When his hood came on it was like he was another person. The Kaiser he knew since they were kids would be gone replaced by a stranger in Kai's skin with piercing eyes and an expressionless face.

Kaiser notched an arrow, aimed it at the sky, and let loose. The arrow soared, careening into the sky. Calmly, he notched another arrow, his gaze never leaving Lance's. Tense moments passed, but the arrow soon enough hit the ground between Lance and Kai. As soon as it did, Kai pulled back and released the notched arrow.

Lance blocked the arrow with the flat end of his sword and side stepped a second arrow. He knew in a ranged battle he had no chance of winning. However, close combat wasn't Kaiser's specialty. As Lance got closer he saw Kaiser turning his bow into a sword swinging it in the same motion. Their blades met with a loud clang of metal on metal before they started to slash at one another. Kaiser tried to get some distance, however every time a gap was made, Lance closed it. Their swords met in a cross shape and locked. Kaiser used all his strength to push Lance back a couple of feet. That was all Kaiser needed. In a blink of an eye, Kaiser redirected Lance's force, spun past him, and notched an arrow. He aimed it, the arrow ready to fly but he never let it. Someone behind Lance caught his eye.

"One of the guards coming this way." Kaiser said lowering his bow.

Lance turned to look but only saw a figure running their way. Soon enough he could see the outfit the guards of Faranos wore. Black cloth with pieces of flexible armor sewn into it. Silver accessories adorned the outfit and the Faranos crest of a sword with wings was embroidered on where a pocket would be.

"Your father, he called for you two." The guard said after catching his breath.

"Us?" Lance said, turning to Kai confused.

"He said it was urgent," The guard said.

Lance nodded before turning his attention to Kai.

"It must be serious," Kai said.

"If it is then let's hurry."

* * *

I hope you all enjoy the chapter and once more please let us know what you think of the story and a big thanks to my co-author and a huge thanks to all of you that read the story and help us improve as writers and i hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. Until next time take care and have a good one.


	3. Homecoming and going part 2

Chapter 3: Homecoming and Going part 2

How is everyone? Here is the long awaited chapter three I hope you all enjoy it. Both Dayton McCloud and I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. If you like this one check out Dayton McClouds RWBY Beacon of Hope It's a great story and fun to read. Thanks to Dayton McCloud for being Co-author with this story and a big thanks to you all that are enjoying this story. Please let us know what you think of the chapter and story and please no flames.

I Don't own RWBY and Lance and Roland are Dayton McCloud's creations.

Now sit back and enjoy the story

* * *

Lance and Kai rushed up the few steps leading to the front door of Lance's home, bursting through the front with the town guard in tow. Duncan was the first sight they saw as they entered the foyer, his pacing interrupted by the abruptness of their entrance. He wore a dark green cloak with the Forrester family symbol over a set of steel armor that covered his chest and legs. Massive steel gauntlets covered his entire arms, the fingers shaped like claws with a slit in the palm of the gauntlets.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Kai asked.

"Kaiser, there you are," He said.

The guard stepped up in a formal manner next to both Kai and Duncan.

"I got them as you and Roland wished sir."

"You did well. Go and report with your commanding officer now."

The guard gave a salute by bringing his closed right fist over his heart and bowing before he fast walked out the front door.

"I know this is sudden you two, but this matter is urgent," Duncan said.

"Yeah, I can tell. What's wrong?" Kai asked

"It involves your mother. There's been a Grimm sighting."

Roland entered from the living room entrance from their left, his boots clacking on the wood floor as they met them. He wore combat gear of his own, consisting of a similar black and silver color scheme as the guards with hints of blue though. His jacket had two rows of buttons, the top right two undone. He had a piece of blue cloth that acted as a cape or scarf of sorts coming from his left shoulder and trailing behind him. His combat attire was very formal looking. He had specks of armor about it, such as sleek, form fitting, black silver and gold greaves, gloves, and a single piece of ornate shoulder armor on his right shoulder. He had a large black, grey, and silver longsword on his back.

"Good timing. Perhaps you can better help explain this situation," Duncan said, bringing a hand to his face.

"How does this involve mom?" Kai asked

"I'm sorry, but your mother was around Mirror Lake. That's where we're getting reports of a Grimm attack," Roland said.

"Why get us then and what are we doing? We should already be on our way there to help," Kai said, turning for the door.

"It's more than just a simple pack of Beowolves. There's another large Grimm that we have no idea what it is."

"All the more reason to go then, right?" Lance chimed in.

Duncan let out an audible sigh, his shoulders slumping a bit before straightening his posture.

"I agree whole heartedly, but you must be briefed. Every last guard is working to ward off the threat and make sure that no other threats break through the walls if more Grimm attack. You have a role to play," Duncan said, his low voice seeming louder than usual. More commanding.

Kai turned back around, joining the group. Lance stood at the ready, waiting for their directive as did Kai.

"Our guards, Duncan, and I will work to fight off the big Grimm there while a few other guards and you two are to save as many civilians as you can. Once done, get back to Faranos."

Both stood in silence for a moment. They nodded their response with solemn conviction.

"Now, let's not waste any more time. I'm glad you arrived when you did; we just finished armoring up. There's a transport out back. Let's get moving," Roland said, leading them to the back.

As they followed, Kai felt a hand around his arm. He looked to see his father with a grave look in his eyes. One Kai has never seen before.

"Find your mother, Levi."

Kai took a moment, taken aback by his father in such a state. He nodded slowly.

"I will."

* * *

As the ship flew to Mirror Lake Kaiser kept getting more worried, trying to calm himself with breathing techniques, but he couldn't help himself. He glanced at Duncan who seemed calm and ready however Kaiser knew he was panicking on the inside. It was something in his father's eyes that gave it away. Duncan would never outwardly show how much he was scared, his pride wouldn't let him.

"We're getting close to Mirror Lake. wait… What the hell is that?!" the pilot exclaimed

"Open the bay door!" Roland told the pilot.

Once the side door opened what they saw horrified them. A massive pack of Beowolves chased people as an immense Grimm like they never seen before stayed behind the pack. It had a sleek jaguar-like body with slight wings protruding from its forearms. It was large and walked on all fours.

"Remember your mission?" Roland asked, turning to Lance and Kaiser

"Help the civilians to safety." Lance replied.

"To find mom." Kaiser said, his eyes never leaving the mayhem outside the airship.

Kaiser and Lance wasted no time jumping from the air ship getting their weapons ready. Once they jumped Roland looked at Duncan.

"Duncan…" Roland started to say but he cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say, Roland, that I'm being selfish but I can't help it….I can't do it….I can't lose someone else I love to these damn monsters." Duncan said woefully.

"I wasn't going to say that… I was going to say she's still out there and our sons will find her."

* * *

Kaiser and Lance hit ground and without delay they scanned their immediate location for threats. They soon found civilians strewn in the combat zone. Hurriedly, they moved, Lance slicing a Beowulf with Regalia as Kaiser rushed in grabbing a child the Beowulf was about to attack. Kaiser gave the child to a woman who thanked him. Kai pointed her in the direction of a guard and continued on to the next.

The scene was horrendous as gunshots from the guard's weaponry filled the air along with screams and cries for help. The sounds of battle and bestial roars added in this disastrous cacophony. Fallen victims of the Grimm were spread about, the Grimm corpses disintegrating, filling the air with black smoke shook both Lance and Kai to the core.

Lance felt as if he had a rock in his gut, eyes wide with horror as the scene of real battle sunk in. An arrow whizzed past Lance and into a Beowolf that crumpled to the ground lifeless. Lance felt a hand on his shoulder. The next thing he saw was Kai's face, his composure rattled, but there.

"C'mon, we have a mission to do!"

"Right," Lance said, shaking his head, steeling himself.

They rushed on, dispatching Grimm as they moved to find civilians caught in the mess. The familiar action of fighting was different. Real stakes were on the line other than their own lives. Lance couldn't stop to think too hard about it as the enemy wouldn't give them a second chance if he was distracted.

After they established a rhythm of finding survivors and either escorting them or sending them off to safety they noticed the Grimm numbers dwindling. That's when they saw that Grimm unlike any other before.

It was the size of roughly two large trucks, with great claws digging into the earth. Eyes that familiar red-orange, a natural characteristic of the Grimm, and ears pointed like a bats. Its form was swift and the two saw it swipe away two other guards.

The two guard's bodies flew over their heads and they watched in shock at how quickly the Grimm dispatched the guards.

'Watch out for the tail!" Roland yelled.

Their eyes snapped back to the Grimm as its tail flew towards them. Lance and Kaiser couldn't move a muscle watching their death approach. Suddenly they heard fingers snap and a bolt of lightning hit the Grimm, paralyzing it, making it let out a horrible pained screech before Duncan ran from the side and punched it in the head making it stumble a few feet away before he turned to look at Roland. Kaiser and Lance looked as well, Kaiser sighing in relief as they saw a fox Faunus stand beside Roland her electric blue dress sparked slightly as her golden eyes never left the Grimm.

"Mom's safe." Kaiser said, letting his posture slack a little.

"Keep your guard up! It's recovering!" Duncan yelled.

Kaiser turned to look at the Grimm as it was shaking the minor paralysis from the shock. Duncan tensed up ready to charge as Kaiser notched an arrow in his bow. Lance raised Regalia behind them as the guards readied their guns pointing it at the Grimm. It looked towards them as if judging them, weighing its options. It let out a gravely high pitched screech, reeling back its head before a jet of blue flames appeared from its mouth making Kaiser, Lance, and Duncan leap back out of the way before they heard the sound of flapping wings. Upon getting up, they saw the Grimm taking to the skies screeching and spreading the fire with the beating of its now fully extended wings.

"Back away, now!" Roland yelled to the guards.

"Kaiser find that Grimm!" Duncan said.

Kaiser nodded and closed his eyes and a second later he reopened them. The color of the world was gone replaced by white. The people were black figures against the white of the world. Kaiser's eyes darted around before finding a large black creature flying away.

"It's flying away to the west." Kaiser reported.

Kaiser stayed focused for a while longer to make sure the Grimm didn't change its course. He followed its path using his semblance, but something else caught his attention.

"Wait…there's someone with the Grimm." Kaiser said unsure if he was seeing it right.

"What? How is that even possible?" Lance asked.

"Can you make out any details?" Roland asked.

Kaiser stayed silent before shaking his head.

"No all I see is a humanoid figure."

"I never heard of such a thing, a person controlling a Grimm." Levi said thoughtfully, her voice surprisingly calm, its usual soft high pitch.

"Duncan and I will go after them. Lance, Kaiser… You're coming with us," Roland said, almost reluctantly, but never losing his authoritative tone.

Lance and Kaiser looked at each other in confusion, then back to Roland.

"We're coming? I thought we were to escort survivors back to Faranos's walls?" Lance asked.

"With that creature loose I'd just as soon take care of it now than have it strike again. If we can address this now all the better. Even gaining any knowledge we can on the Grimm is important."

Silence swept over them like a blanket, Roland's words still lingering in their minds. Lance stepped forward with conviction.

"What can we do?" He asked.

"We're here at your command, Mr. Azure," Kai said.

Roland looked between the two of them before looking west. He scanned the horizon, but showed no sign of seeing the creature.

"Kai, we need your semblance. You can track this thing down."

"Sure thing," Kai said, nodding.

"Lance, you may stand a chance at keeping up with the thing using your semblance. I trained you myself and I trust your ability on the battlefield. That goes for the both of you. You proved that today," Roland said.

"You're not seriously considering sending children in place of trained troops?" Levi asked, moving forward to meet them.

"Levi, these two are now official Hunters in training. That and we will make sure that they'll be safe," Duncan said.

He moved forward to stand in front of Levi, taking both her hands in his. He looked directly in her eyes.

"I would never let anything happen to them."

Levi, wrapped her arms around Duncan, who reciprocated the embrace.

"You better not," She said, squeezing tighter.

Duncan ended the hug and gave her a smile. He walked back towards the direction the Grimm flew off in stopping to look for a moment. He turned back to the group.

"C'mon. We have a beast to slay."

* * *

Kai stayed low to the ground in a crouch. Under his hood his eyes were shut in concentration. Moments passed as he stayed in his position. The sounds of footsteps caught his ear. He stood, turning to see Duncan approach him. Off roughly 15 feet behind were Lance and Roland keeping an eye out for any creatures in the rolling green planes.

"Did you find anything, Kai?" Duncan said.

"I did. It looks like it settled not far from here. Seems like in a grove through a lightly treed in area."

"Good. Then let's press on," Duncan said, rolling his shoulders in an attempt to stretch them.

They continued towards the small tree line not too far off in the distance. Silence surrounded the group save for the light breeze and the rustling of the grass.

Their trip was entirely uneventful as they continued on. They broke through the tree line, where Lance and Kai tried to pay extra attention to their surroundings. Kai examining places where Grimm could lie, lurking. Minutes passed before they encountered an opening. There in the center was a resting Grimm, curled up, but head raised.

"What do we do?" Kaiser asked

"Let's surround it then attack it at the same time," Roland said.

"I'm sure we can over power it easily in this state," Duncan agreed.

They started to surround it, moving as softly as they could. Duncan waited at their initial spot while Roland broke left. Lance and Kai went right. Lance gripped his blade tightly, holding it in a reverse grip in his opposite hand. His vision stayed on the creature, resting.

As they continued on, the creature suddenly turned towards them standing up.

"It saw us!" Lance said, drawing his blade.

"Everyone attack!" Roland jumped out, his sword in hand.

The beast spun, whipping its tail. A sharp and long, spine-like, bone shot out of it, spinning through the air towards Kaiser. He rolled out of the way grabbing a peculiar white arrow from his quiver. He lined up the shot and fired, hitting the Grimm in the foot. The arrow froze over, encapsulating the foot in ice, pinning it to the ground. It struggled to get free as Lance charged at it, swinging Regalia slicing its neck leaving a gash, The Grimm screeched in anger and pain breaking free of the ice, stomping the ground and letting out another jet of blue fire. Lance jumped back, but felt a strong force wrap around his chest as he was propelled away from the flames.

"Are you okay?" Roland asked.

Lance just nodded as they both got up. They turned to their opponent that was still spewing some flame. Rushing past the two, Duncan jumped on its head closing the mouth and holding it closed as it struggled.

"Didn't anyone teach you it was rude to breathe fire?" Duncan mocked.

The Grimm struggled even more than before. It smacked Duncan with one of its claws, knocking itself free before flinging another bone spike at Duncan. The projectile soared towards him, but didn't meet its mark, as Roland's blade flew, slicing it in half. The blade flashed blue, instantly teleporting back to Roland's hands.

Roland ran head on at the creature, it reeled back a claw, ready to strike. Roland leapt over the attack, but saw the tail was heading his way, threatening to bat him out of the air. Spinning, he redirected his course slightly to slash at the tail. He spun past it, the strike helping avoid the blow.

"Duncan! Keep it busy!" Roland yelled.

"On it!" He said, rushing forward.

He did a small jump, punching the air. The concussive force of the punch carried through the air, striking the front leg of the creature. He swung another three punches, all hitting the Grimm as it's roar fill the air. It pounced, trying to attack Duncan, but using both hands, he turned and punched the air behind him and jumped, using the momentum from his legs and the force of the punch to make it under the creature's leap just in time. They continued to make strikes at each other in a dance of blows and claw swipes.

"Kaiser, use all the Dust arrows you have! Don't activate them!" Roland called to him.

He threw his sword up onto a tree; the hilt end sticking out.

"Use that as a vantage point!" He called.

"On it!" Kaiser replied, jumping up to a low branch. He then made it to the sword, balancing with ease upon it.

He rained down arrow after arrow, the beast's attacks becoming more ferocious, whipping about even more as it did. It attempted to try breathe fire at him, but Duncan punched it across its face.

"Your fight's with me!" He yelled.

The creature snapped at him, but Duncan was too quick. The combat once again ensued, with Kaiser riddling the creature with arrows.

"Lance, ready a Dust attack with Regalia and give it all you got." Roland said.

"Right," Lance replied, resting the tip of his blade in the ground. At the push of an ornate gem-like button, the weapon folded, opening a compartment. Lance took out a capsule from one of his pockets, jamming it into the mechanism and closing it back up.

Lance noticed the concussive attacks Duncan was sprinkling into his assault if he was out of range.

"Duncan! Toss me!" he yelled.

Duncan jumped back out of the fight briefly, grunting his response. Lance Jumped, charging his blue Aura into his arms and through Regalia. He landed on one of Duncan's gauntlets, who reeled back with all his might. Lance charged what little Aura he could spare to his feet.

Duncan let loose his attack, Lance pushed off with his own leap, sending him careening like a bullet towards the Grimm.

"Graaaaahhhhhhh!" Lance yelled as he shot his way towards the monster.

Lance swung his blade in an arc, his aura turning the fire dust loaded in it blue upon the large impact to the creature's bone-like face. The flame caused a chain reaction amongst the arrows embedded in his body. Lightning, fire, ice, all alike went off in a large explosion that sent Lance flying the way he came from. His father caught him mid-flight before he could collide with anything.

The cry of the creature was heard as it too was sent reeling, breaking past the tree line, splintering the trees causing them to collapse. Smoke filled the area where the creature once was in a plume that began to disperse.

"You okay, Lance?" Roland asked, concern in his voice.

Lance just gave a sheepish smile and a thumbs up. His legs were wobbly and most of his weight was being held up by his father.

"Dear God that was bigger than I thought it would be. That should've done the beast in, right?" Duncan said.

Kai looked from his vantage point upon hearing his father. The Grimm was motionless. He looked longer, unsure of the creature's condition. Moments passed and he saw the creature twitch. Once. Twice. Then the creature struggled, getting up on one leg.

Kai jumped down and ran towards it, but before he could alert the others, something caught his eye. Something he couldn't see from his vantage point in the tree. A person shrouded completely in black robes stood next to the Grimm. The figure turned his direction. Kaiser could see that they were wearing a mask shaped like a Grimm's head.

He readied his bow, preparing to fire an arrow at the Grimm, who was now on all fours, but upon reaching for one he felt only air. It took to the skies flying, kicking off the trees as it did. It's flight was ragged and worn, but it was still fast.

He looked back to where he saw the masked person, but they were gone. Kai dropped to the ground, placing a hand on the grass and closing his eyes and opening them, seeing that familiar white world. He sensed the creature and nothing else as it moved.

"Kaiser!" Duncan called as he ran around the smoke to meet him.

"That Grimm is still alive? What is this thing?" Duncan said, dumbfounded.

Kaiser just stared off at where the creature impacted with the forest. He looked for any sign of the masked person, but no trace.

"We should get back and report this," He said, turning towards his father, who nodded.

Kaiser jogged over to Lance, taking off his hood in the process.

"Lance, are you okay? I wasn't expecting… That," He said.

Lance was leaning on Roland, who had his blade replaced on his back as well. Lance just gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just… tired, sore. Could use a shower."

Kaiser smiled as well.

"C'mon, let's get going," Kai said, taking Lance's other arm over his shoulder.

They walked back into the trees, beginning their long trek back, but not before Kaiser looked over his shoulder. Scanning the area one last time for any trace of that masked figure, to no avail. He turned and continued on towards Faranos.

* * *

There you have it I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Once more Big thanks to Dayton McCloud and to all of you who took the time and read it. We hope you all enjoy the story and looking forward to the next chapter. Let us know what you all think but no flames please. Til next time take care everyone and have a good one.


	4. Onward to Beacon!

How is everyone? I hope you all are doing good and having a great day. I want to thank you all for taking the time and reading the story and I hope you all will let Dayton and I know what you think of the story but no flames please. A big thanks to Dayton McCloud for being Co-Arthur to this story and if you enjoy this story look up Beacon of Hope it's a great read as well. One last thing after this chapter Dayton and I will be slowing down a bit with the chapters but we will keep going with this story. Hope you all are looking forward to the future of this story.

We don't own RWBY and Lance is Dayton McClouds OC

Now sit back and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Onward to Beacon!

It was late dusk as Lance and the others got back to Faranos, the sun barely peeking over the west horizon. Once inside the walls, they saw in the entrance proper were groups of survivors and guards alike, resting, mending, doing head counts, doing what they could to best secure their safety and calm some nerves. Continuing on, the group saw most everyone rescued generally had minor injuries, besides some guards who got more caught up in the fighting. Stations were set up to distribute water and medicine, while other guards and medics distributed different medicine and supplies where they were needed.

"Looks like we suffered minimal losses," Roland looked about the pseudo camp set up as they walked through, "I'm glad. An attack like that could've been much worse."

"I'm glad too, but we couldn't save everyone," Lance said, downtrodden as a frown came across his face.

"Unfortunately that's combat. Not everyone can live, but we do what we can to save who we can. So we can continue on for the sake of the lives lost," Roland put a comforting arm around Lance's shoulder.

Lance looked down in thought, processing his father's words. He nodded, still conflicted, but shoving those negative thoughts aside.

"There you are!" a familiar feminine voice said.

Rushing up to the group from another small crowd of people was Levi, her eyes lit up with worry upon seeing Lance.

"Oh dear god, what happened to Lance?" Levi gently grabbed Lance's face, attempting to wipe some of the soot and grime off of it with her thumbs, "Are you all okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Levi. Just out of Aura, tired, and sore…" Lance said.

"What happened? How could you two let this happen, he's still just a kid," She turned to the two adults with an irritated expression.

Roland let out a breath, closing his eyes, as Duncan stiffened his posture a bit, his expression changing to one of apprehension.

"Look, dear, they performed like true Huntsmen, I witnessed it first-" Duncan said, but Levi poked a finger onto his chest, staring daggers and stopping him in his tracks.

"That's no excuse. They haven't even made it to Beacon yet and here they are in the heat of combat fighting Grimm larger than the ordinary Beowolf!"

"Mom, we're okay, trust me," Kaiser stepped up to his mother, putting on the most reassuring smile he could muster. Levi just went to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace which took him by surprise.

"I'm glad…" she nearly whispered.

"But that still doesn't excuse your actions," She parted from the hug, her caring but angry tone returning, "That was dangerous! I could've lost all of you!"

She gazed upon all of them, who had varying degrees of guilt on their faces and or in their postures.

"We were careful, honey. We're still here," Duncan held up his arms in a half-hearted shrug.

"If you weren't I'd find a way to yell at you in the afterlife," She gave a faint smile, her voice dropping a bit.

"My apologies, Levi, but we have to go and see if Ozpin is still here," Duncan moved over to Levi, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Right. Take care of business," She looked up at him with a soft expression, "When you're finished I'll be waiting for you at home. Don't take too long,"

"It shouldn't be too long. We'll have your family home as soon as we're done talking with Ozpin," Roland said.

"Good," Levi replied.

By the time they made it back to the Azure home, they found Ozpin just leaving from the front door. He stopped, giving a relived smile as he walked over to meet them.

"I'm glad to see that you've returned safely. Is the Grimm no more?" Ozpin asked.

"No, it got away. We hit it hard though," Kai replied.

"What was your encounter like with the creature?"

"The thing was fast. Both in flight and on the ground" Duncan used his hands to speak, mimicking flight with them, "On top of that, the creature had plenty of tricks up its sleeve."

"The Grimm was able to let out blue flames in a big stream. They stuck to the terrain and would burn for some time," Lance chimed in.

"It also flung bone-like projectiles from its tail," Roland paused a moment, looking to the side before looking back at Ozpin, "It looked as if it needed a short amount of time to regrow the bones, but the regrowth was unnaturally fast making it hard to pin down a specific time."

"Yes, those projectiles are used for wrapping around its prey in an attempt to restrict or impair the target's movements," Ozpin shifted his glasses on his face, a gloomy look came about him.

Everybody had curious expressions on their face, Duncan one of slight surprise, at Ozpin's sudden knowledge of the creature.

"Why do I get the feeling you know something about this thing?" Duncan asked.

"It was once called a Night Terror," Ozpin moved in more to the group, leaning in slightly to make sure they heard, "This is the second time in recent history it has been seen, the first sighting of it was around Mistral."

"I've never heard of that Grimm before." Lance crossed his arms, bringing a hand up to his chin.

"It's one of several unique Grimm that has been showing up all over Remnant as of late. Many Hunters have never seen anything like them before. They are unique and dangerous as you all experienced today it seems," Ozpin continued.

Kai lost focus on the conversation, his mind wandering. It wandered back to the fight, the creature's fast and destructive movements, its abilities, and above average intellect for Grimm. All that and the thing that bothered him to no end was the person he saw with the mask.

"Kai you haven't said much since we got back," Duncan looked at Kai with slight concern. "What's on your mind?"

Kai turned to his father a moment before turning to face Ozpin. He furrowed his brows, trying to piece together the right words to speak his mind.

"After that final devastating attack I went to make sure that the Grimm was killed. While I was checking, it started to move even though it didn't even move a muscle a few seconds before. As it got up I saw a person," Kai paused, spending a moment to think back at the scene again, "They were standing next to the Grimm dressed in a black cloak and a mask that resembled a Grimm's head,"

"What was this person doing?" Ozpin looked at Kaiser quizzically.

"They were standing next to the Grimm. I don't know what they were doing, but it seemed like the creature didn't care or mind this person. Even if it was injured, a person standing that close to a Grimm is," Kai searched for the right word, "Uncommon."

Roland raised a brow, turning to Kai

"This was a person you saw, correct?"

"I saw the figure with my own eyes but when I tried to find them with my semblance there was nothing; As if they weren't there in the first place," Kaiser shrugged, shaking his head.

"Could the figure be a humanoid Grimm?" Lance shifted in place, looking amongst the group, "Is that even possible?"

"Perhaps… either way it's an ominous sign." Ozpin walked around the group and down the few steps leading away from the entrance before stopping, turning to Lance and Kai.

"Rest and recover you two and remember you have a month to prepare until the airship to Beacon Academy departs. I look forward to seeing you there."

* * *

A month's time flew by in what felt like the blink of an eye. That month Lance and Kai spent preparing, training, and enjoying time with their friends, family, and Faranos before they had to leave.

Lance currently stood with Kai outside of a small transport ship that was scheduled to pick them up the morning of orientation. The early morning sun shone down, the gentle breeze a welcome feeling as Lance and Kai waited for the brief maintenance check to finish with the airship. They both took this time to appreciate their home town of Faranos for perhaps the last time.

"I'll miss this place," Lance said.

"Me too," Kai replied, nodding.

"At least we'll be training to be Hunters. It's what I've always wanted."

"Same here," Kaiser turned to his friend, "That and it's not like we're leaving forever. I'm sure we'll be back."

Lance smiled back at him.

"Right,"

The sound of shoes on concrete caught their ears. They turned behind them to see a man wearing a pilot suit.

"The final preparations have been made. We're ready to go," he said.

"Well then, let's get going," Kai said, following the pilot. Lance followed suit, joining them on board.

* * *

They sat in seats opposite each other, the inside of this particular model of airship was a touch more comfortable than what one would normally find. Buckling in, the pilot went through the initial prep for takeoff and soon enough they were on their way, hovering over the walled in town of Faranos. Both Kai and Lance looked out the window in somber silence as they watched their home town grow ever smaller into the distance until they lost sight of it.

"Lance, hey," Kai nudged Lance, "We're almost there,"

Lance awoke to Kai's prodding. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up properly in his seat.

Lance yawned, stretching his arms out above his head.

"Sorry, early mornings are hard."

"Don't worry. Take a look out the window though," Kai pointed past Lance to his side view window.

He turned and saw a sprawling city. Tall buildings were scattered amongst the great metropolis were they were flying over. Lance saw varying architecture styles, paved streets with fancy holographic stoplights, lamp posts, and most of the buildings had brick incorporated into their design or structure.

"So this is Vale," Lance nearly whispered.

"I know, it's amazing," Kai replied.

Their conversation was cut off by the sounds of a static crackle.

"We'll be reaching our destination soon. Buckle up and I hope that your flight was an enjoyable one," The pilot's tinny voice said through the intercom.

* * *

The aircraft touched down on a small landing pad on the main port. The pilot informed them that their luggage would be sent straight to Beacon and not to worry. Once informed, they disembarked the craft, making their way to a gathering of future Beacon Academy students. The first thing that caught both of their attentions were the three large, white, and luxurious looking aircraft that seemed to be their transport to Beacon. They continued on, joining the throng of students.

As they walked Kaiser's eyes darted around studying every detail of their new surroundings, taking everything in. He continued this until someone caught his eye.

"Hey Lance check that guy out." Kaiser said pointing to a man standing a few feet away looking around as if he was lost.

He was on the tall side wearing a dark brown shirt and pants that had square pouches supported by multiple belts. He also had short and unkempt brown hair, but the thing that caught Kaiser's eyes weren't his clothes or the suitcase he had beside him. It was the large raven black wings with red stripes

"I've never seen a Faunus like him before." Kaiser remarked as he walked over to the man looking at him curiously.

"Yeah, it's not every day you see somebody with wings. That's a rare trait," Lance said, neglecting to notice Kai waking off. He looked over at him wandering off. Lance sighed and began walking, trying to catch up as nonchalantly as he could.

Kai walked up to the stranger, who gave him a strange look.

"Can I help you?" He said, his voice softer, but was low with a surprising amount of bass.

"Um no sorry, it's just I'm amazed. I never saw a Faunus like you before!" Kai said excitedly.

Lance sighed walking up to Kai and the stranger.

"Sorry about him, he can get easily excited at times."

The stranger looked them over, curiosity and annoyance written on his face.

"That's okay?" The tone of his voice matched his expression

"So are you attending Beacon as well?" Kai asked.

"Uhm, yeah…" the Faunus shifted in place, "What're your names?"

"My name is Lance Azure."

"Kaiser Forrester."

"My name is Brock Falren. You two are," he trailed off, spending a moment to search for the right word and cocking his head, "Strange,"

"We get that at times," Kai looked off to see crowds of students shuffling into the massive ships, "I think that they're beginning the boarding process so we should get going," Kai turned, making his way towards the airships with Lance following suit shortly after.

Brock paused, looking left then right and down to his suitcase. A moment passed before nodding to them and picked up his luggage, following after Kai and Lance.

They climbed the ramp up the airship with their future classmates and soon their footfalls fell upon a fine red carpet. The interior was sleek and reminiscent of a fancy home rather than an airship. Large windows ran along the side of the craft, hologram televisions played a news channel, while there were many long benches in the center of the long and spacious area.

Lance gazed about the entire space in awe.

"I didn't know what to expect, but this wasn't it."

"No kidding," Kai walked over to the large glass window, "this is pretty extravagant."

Lance joined him over at the window, Brock a few paces away from them. They watched the take-off process, looking at the view that was Vale. Soon enough, they flew over a ridge side lake near a forest. Atop that ridge were white spires and buildings with a central tower that had green glowing orbs or lights within the tower. The sight amazed not only Lance and Kaiser, but all of the students seemed to flock to the windows to gaze upon this picturesque scene.

* * *

There you have it everyone; i hope you all enjoy the chapter and the story so far. Thank you all for reading and please let us know your thoughts. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter. Til then have a good one everyone.


	5. First steps

How is everyone? Here is the awaited fifth chapter I hope you all are looking forward to this chapter. A big thanks to Dayton McCloud for Co-authoring this story. If you like this story then check out his RWBY story Beacon of Hope. A huge thanks to all of you who read this story. Please let Dayton and I know what you think of the story but please no flames.

I don't own RWBY and Lance belongs to Dayton

Now sit back and enjoy the story.

* * *

First Steps

The airship touched down and the disembarking process began. Lance, Kai, and Brock were swept along out of the ship with the rest of the students. They saw a slew of different people from different walks of life all with different gear and some with different weapons currently on their person. Lance looked about, trying to keep tabs on Kai and Brock, but out of the three total, there was just Kai.

Lance stepped off to the side of the crowd, Kai following shortly after.

"Hey, where's Brock?" Lance looked at the flow of people leaving the airship.

"We can find him I'm sure," Kai looked through the mass of students as well before turning towards the final exit gate, "I bet we'll run into him again. Let's just head out. Besides, we might have a better chance of finding him outside."

"You're right," Lance nodded, "Let's get going then."

They both moved with the throng of students out of the final exit where before them they saw the majesty of Beacon Academy. The towers they saw from the airship were now looming over them, especially the main spire in the center. Ahead of them was a large ornate stone path that lead to a marvelous courtyard. The grass was green and well-kept and the smooth and castle-like architecture of the Academy carried an air of elegance. It was like something out of a story book. The two stopped for a moment to take in the sight.

Lance and Kai made their way to the courtyard after spending a few seconds gazing at their future school grounds.

"We haven't even seen the inside yet," Lance smiled, looking towards Kai.

"I bet it's just as amazing as the outside."

As they made it to the courtyard, Kai's attention shifted from the school to the students. Particularly the students who carried their weapons openly. The gears in his head started to turn, but Lance pulled him out of his day dream.

"Maybe you'll get plenty of inspiration here, Kai?" Lance looked amongst his fellow students and their weapons as well, "Plenty of people and weapons to draw inspiration from."

Kaiser turned to reply, but before he could they heard an explosion fairly close. A small smoke cloud rose from near the center of the courtyard. Lance and Kai took a moment to register the explosion, whether it was intended, an attack, or an accident. They nodded to each other before rushing towards the scene.

* * *

Lance looked around briefly coming to a stop.

"The noise came from here, didn't it?"

Kai stopped a pace behind Lance, joining him in looking. The courtyard was mostly barren now since most of the students walked on further into the school-grounds.

"Hey, I think I see some people over there," Lance pointed off towards two individuals.

As they drew closer they got a better look at the two. One was a girl who seemed to be on the shorter side wearing predominantly red and black. She wore a red hooded cape and a black skirt as well as boots and stockings. She was being helped up off a soot scorched ground by a blond headed boy their age wearing a white breastplate over a black and orange hoodie and blue jeans. He wore casual canvas shoes and seemed just a hair shorter than Lance.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Lance asked once they were close enough.

Kaiser looked towards the scorched stone floor, furrowing his brows.

"How did this happen?"

"Um," The girl brought her hands together, fidgeting with her foot as she stood there looking down, "I may have sneezed."

"Hell of a sneeze," Kaiser looked at her surprised before looking back at the blackened ground.

"So uh," The blond boy started shifting his weight in place and looking off in the distance. He turned back to Lance and Kai, his voice seemed to match his skinny frame, "My name's Jaune Arc."

"Oh sorry about that," Lance raised a hand to his chest, giving a small smile, "My name's Lance, Lance Azure, and this is my friend Kaiser Forrester."

"My friends call me Kai." He nodded.

"My name's Ruby Rose," She returned the smile given, "I take it you're also students here."

"Yeah, we are. First years actually," Lance took a second to think, bringing a hand to his chin, "but I'd guess pretty much most of the students who arrived are."

"I think that's a safe bet," Jaune's attention drifted as he looked about the courtyard, "Uhm, speaking of students it looks like most of them are probably at orientation."

Kaiser took a quick look around as well, noticing the lack of student traffic.

"I guess we should get going too."

"Well, we might as well stick together," Lance motioned to the school-grounds with a nod, "If you guys want to that is."

"Yeah," Jaune gave a thumbs up in response, "The more the merrier, right?"

Ruby and Kaiser nodded their agreement, following Lance further into the school.

* * *

They walked on into the academy, the buildings now began to surround them. The path was well kept as they walked along the sidewalk. The school as a whole was very green with well-kept grass and benches every once and a while. It had a fantastical air as they pressed on.

"So I have this…" Ruby reached behind the back of her hip and pulled from it a large red scythe that unfolded, the blade hitting the concrete with a thud.

Jaune hopped away a few paces from the impact, crossing his arms in front of him for defense, "Hey! Hey! Watch where you point that!" He calmed a bit before walking over to inspect the weapon, "What is that anyway?"

"It's a scythe," Ruby brought up the weapon, holding it with both hands and propping it up with her shoulder, "But it's also a high powered bolt-action sniper rifle."

"Um what?"

"It's also a gun," She smirked, looking at the group seeming to gauge their reactions.

They all had varying degrees of awe and interest. Lance had a big toothy grin on his face, Jaune looked at the weapon still with slight confusion, but interested none the less, while Kai had stars in his eyes.

"Oh, well uh," Jaune reached to the sword on his side, pulling it from its white and gold scabbard and presenting it in front of him, "I have this sword."

"Oooo," Ruby moved closer to the sword, leaning in close to the blade, "What does it do?"

"Nothing really. It's mostly a family heirloom that used to belong to my grandfather. He fought in the war."

"Oh, no kidding," Lance pulled Regalia from his back, "This was my father's as well. He actually was a hunter and graduated from here."

"Funny enough, mine is too," Kai pulled out Artemis, gazing at his weapon as his elated expression fell, "I know what it's like to have a weapon that belongs to someone else."

Ruby turned her attention from their weapons to Kai, tilting her head slightly.

"What do you mean?"

Kai sighed, shutting his eyes.

"My bow, Artemis, belonged to my mother before she died when I was a few weeks old." Kai's voice softened and he couldn't stand to make eye contact with anyone. He resorted to looking down at the bow, "She was killed by a Grimm."

Silence swept the group as Lance put a hand on Kai's shoulder, giving a consoling look. Kai turned his attention back up.

"It's one of the main reasons why I want to be a Hunter."

Jaune stood, shuffling a bit in place as he looked at the buildings.

"Hey," Jaune started, raising an unsteady hand, "I don't want to be rude or anything, but shouldn't we get going to Orientation?"

"Oh, right," Kai straightened his posture with a start, putting his weapon away, "We don't want to be late."

"Well let's get going," Ruby started walking down the path again, swinging her arms, "We can't be much farther."

"Yeah you're right," Jaune stopped in his tracks shortly after he began. His eyes widened in worry, "Wait, do we know where we're going?"

"Uh, I thought so," Ruby turned, motioning to Lance with a hand, "I was following Lance."

"Are we lost?"

"Relax dude, I have a pretty good sense of direction," Lance gestured to Kai with a nod, "Worst case scenario we have the best tracker I know with us."

* * *

After a few minutes the group found their way to a large open amphitheater. The floor was filled with students standing in wait. The stage everybody was facing was barren save for the single microphone stand front and center. The amphitheater had shades of grey and white with bleachers arranged in a circle around the stage. The most eye-catching thing was the tall and ornate backdrop behind the stage that was illuminated with blue lights on it.

Ruby walked on ahead a bit, stopping and scanning the throng of people. A smile grew on her face as she turned back to Kai, Lance, and Jaune.

"There's my sister," She gave a quick wave and started walking off, "I'll catch you guys later."

"Hold up!" Jaune put out both hands in an attempt to flag her back down, but she kept on walking. He dropped his arms, heaving a sigh, "Where am I supposed to find another quirky girl around here?"

Lance raised a brow, shooting Jaune a sideways look as Kai shook his head.

"Hang in there buddy," Lance raised his shoulders in a shrug.

A big thudding noise that filled the amphitheater immediately quieted all the chatter in the room and caught the attention of the three. They looked up to the stage to see Ozpin standing at the microphone. He lowered his hand to his cane after tapping on it two more times, clearing his throat as he did.

"I'll…keep this brief" Ozpin paused looking amongst the students, "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge—to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

He put a hand up, accenting his words with it. He brought it to his glasses and adjusted them before bringing it back to his cane, "But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose—direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin casually stepped to the side, allowing a blonde woman in a white blouse and black skirt to take the stage, her purple and black short cape flowing behind her a bit as she moved. She fixed her glasses over her green eyes, checking her clipboard before turning up to face the crowd.

"This concludes the orientation. For tonight you will all lodge in the ballroom until tomorrow's initiation exam."

A slow crescendo of whispers and voices amongst the students rose as both the woman and Ozpin left the stage. Lance, Kai, and Jaune even looked amongst themselves.

"Well that was" Lance crossed his arms, looking down in thought before shifting his gaze back up to the group, "Not what I expected I guess?"

"Yeah, I didn't really get it," Jaune shook his head, grabbing his own arm as he did.

"Well I understood it," Kai placed a hand on his hip, turning his head up slightly, "Crystal clear."

"Really?" Lance leaned forward a bit, raising a brow.

"….No not really…" Kai said chuckling sheepishly.

Students began to make their way out of the amphitheater and to the ballroom, heading out the doors they came from.

"We should probably head over to the ballroom, huh?" Jaune pointed over to the exit with his thumb, "I think we should stick with the group this time too so we don't get lost."

"Good thinking," Lance nodded, "Let's get moving."

Kaiser looked down while they made their way to the ballroom, his posture slumped a bit. He turned his head towards the two walking next to him seeing Lance looking at him with concern written on his face.

"You okay, Kai? Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Kai turned his gaze back down. He shook his head before turning back to his friend, "It's just that we gotta stay in a ballroom… With all these people."

"It'll be okay, Kai," Lance gave a soft smile, "You were doing really well today with people. You weren't the usual quiet ranger. You actually engaged in talking with Brock today too."

"That was different, he was so interesting," Kai sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly, "Besides we only met Jaune and Ruby through an incident. Plus you were there the whole time."

"Don't sell yourself short, Kai. You really did well today."

Kai let out a huff of air, relaxing a bit.

"Thanks, Lance."

They looked back up, noticing that students were filing into another building. They made it to the doors and went in as well. The ballroom was big and open and had two levels with a quiet chatter filling the air. The interior had a class to it with a similar feel that the rest of the school has. It appeared that some luggage was hauled in with the students while others were grabbing their bags from select groups of scattered bags and suitcases.

"Hey, I think I see our things," Kai pointed towards their belongings amongst the horde of luggage.

"Oh, I gotta find my things too," Jaune took a few steps towards one of the groupings of baggage, turning back and waving, "I'm sure I'll see you guys around!"

"Definitely," Lance replied with a smile, giving a small wave of his own.

Kai waved as well as he began to make his way towards their belongings. Lance followed next to him, having to catch up a bit. They grabbed their things and looked amongst the groups of people placing sleeping bags, bedrolls, blankets, and pillows alike down in the spacious room. It appeared that the room was separated by an invisible line where boys were on one side and girls were on the other.

"I guess we should get settled in then," Lance adjusted his duffel bag over his shoulder and gripped his rolling suitcase, moving on to find an open spot amongst the students.

Kai walked behind him as he aided in looking for a spot. An area next to one of the walls was open enough for the both of them. He tapped Lance on the shoulder, pointing to the spot.

"Let's snag that spot before somebody else does."

"Good thinking," Lance nodded, changing directions and moving towards it.

They were both careful not to step on any people or their belongings as they pressed on. They got to the spot and set their things down, beginning their unpacking process of their necessities.

"How you holding up?" Lance turned to Kai, sitting down on his own bedroll.

"It's not so bad," Kai sat on top of his own sleeping bag, patting his pillow, "It's nice that we got kind of a secluded spot."

"I gotta admit it's kinda nice," Lance looked out at the mass of people all getting ready for bed, "To think these are all future Hunters and we're a part of it."

"Ever the romantic," Kai turned to look with Lance, "But you're not wrong."

They both looked off in a daydream like state, just enjoying the quiet chatter and the serene ballroom. A few moments passed before Kai sat up a bit more, peering off into the crowd.

"I think I see Ruby," Kai sat up straight, nodding," Yep, that's definitely Ruby."

Lance strained his vision a bit, searching until he spotted the dark haired girl. She was up and about in her PJs walking with that blonde girl they saw earlier before orientation.

"Ah, I see her now," Lance settled back, propping himself up with one arm, "Looks like she's with her sister."

"Oh right," Kai snapped his fingers, "She kinda just left us to stand through orientation with her."

"I don't blame her. We're probably the first few people she's actually met."

They looked back over and saw them growing closer. Lance actually made eye contact with Ruby before breaking it and turning back to Kai.

"I think they're heading this way."

"Yeah," Kai looked back over to them with Lance as they approached, "Seems like it."

The blonde walked ahead of Ruby, a wide smile on her face as they both stopped in front of their spot on the floor. She was very beautiful and more developed than her sister. She wore a simple yellow tank top that had what resembled to be a flaming heart on it with black cloth short shorts, her hair long and flowing. She looked down at them with a friendly expression, her lilac eyes practically glowing in the fairly dim light.

"Hey fellas," The blonde waved, her voice had an energy to it and it wasn't nearly as high pitched as her sister's, "Mind if we hang here for a bit?"

Kai and Lance looked at each other, confused.

"Uhh," Lance looked back up at the blonde haired girl in front of him, "Isn't the room split up by boys on one side, girls on the other? Won't we all get in trouble if you're over here?"

"Nah, it'll be fine," She said, sitting down cross legged, "My name's Yang!"

Ruby sat down beside her sister, giving a shy smile.

"Hey guys."

"Well, uh," Lance looked to Kai who just shrugged, "I'm Lance and this is Kai."

"Nice to meet ya," Kai gave a small wave, "We're first years, just like your sister."

"That makes all of us then," She smirked, poking her thumb to her chest, "I'm a first year as well."

"I guess pretty much everyone in this ballroom is a first year then," Lance put a hand to his chin, "Makes sense. Aren't there supposed to be dorms or something?"

"Yeah, I think we get them later. Not sure when though."

"I'll be looking forward to that," Lance smirked, looking up as if envisioning the room in his head, "Bet they're just as nice as the rest of this place."

"Yeah," Ruby nodded, looking around at the ballroom, "This place is really cool."

Kai laid down on his bed roll, looking up at the ceiling, his eyes growing heavy with exhaustion.

"So where are you guys from?" Yang cocked her head a bit, leaning forward. "I take it that you two traveled together."

"Yeah we did," Lance nodded, resting an arm up on his leg, "We're from a place called Faranos. It's not that far from here, just a few hours north."

"Oh cool, I think I've heard about that town," Yang nodded before looking up in thought, "Can't remember where though. It's actually a pretty big town I heard."

"Yeah it is. I really like it there."

"Sounds kinda peaceful compared to how busy Vale can get," Ruby said.

Kai rolled over, fatigue hitting him hard. The white noise of the chatter and the feeling of the pillow below his head didn't help either. Yang looked over to Kai who was now facing away from them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I bet you both are exhausted" She stood up, looking over at Kai and back to Lance, "I didn't mean to keep you guys up. Just wanted to say thanks for hanging out with Ruby. You guys seem cool."

"Don't mention it," Lance waved a relaxed hand, shaking his head, "If anything it's a pleasure to meet the both of you."

Yang looked over at Ruby with a grin.

"Charmer this one," She let out a soft laugh, turning to leave, "It was nice to meet the both of you too. Sleep tight!"

"See ya later, guys," Ruby followed her sister, waving back to the two of them.

Lance waved back to them as he watched them walk away.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Lance started, turning towards Kai to see him rolled up in his sleeping bag. Lance shook his head, smiling, "Same here, buddy."

Lance got under his own covers, closing his eyes and letting sleep sweep over him.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it, and are looking forward for the next chapter. Thank you all for taking the time and reading please let us know what you think of the chapter and story. Til then Take care and have good one.


	6. Initiation

How is everyone doing? Here is the next chapter of the Lance's and Kai's adventure; Hope you all have been looking forward to the chapter. A thanks to Dayton McCloud for being co-author and a huge thanks to all of you for taking the time and reading. Please let us know what you think of chapter and story and if you enjoy this story then check out Dayton McCloud story Beacon of Hope.

I don't own RWBY and Lance and the new character belongs to Dayton (Not giving away spoilers)

Now sit back and enjoy the chapter and the continuation of Lances and Kais adventure

* * *

Chapter 6: Initiation

Kai sat on a bench in one of the locker rooms of Beacon rolling an arrow between his fingers. He spun it some more before putting it in his quiver next to him. Looking up Kai saw the pristine locker room, seeing a few students readying weapons and gear of their own at sleek lockers that lined the walls of the well-lit room. Lance sat next to him checking over Regalia.

"I think I'm just about ready for whatever this initiation thing is gonna be," Lance rested his sword on the bench next to him, turning to Kai, "Speaking of, what do you think they're going have us do?"

"Kill Grimm," Kai shrugged turning his attention to his bow, "Have us spar, shoot some training dummies, or run some exercises."

Kai checked the switching mechanism on his bow, changing Artemis into its sword form. He nodded with a smirk as he placed it on his lap.

"Whatever it's going to be I'm excited," Lance turned down a bit, resting his arms on his legs, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't anxious though."

"What's got you anxious?" Kai stood up, grabbing his quiver and storing Artemis into its compact form, "We'll be in our element."

Lance stood up as well, placing Regalia on his back.

"I guess you have a point, but it's not knowing our objective that bugs me. That and I feel like this is a make or break initiation exam," Lance had a somber expression on his face, "What if we don't make it?"

"We'll make it," Kai stepped in front of Lance, making eye contact with him, putting on a look of determination, "We made it this far."

Lance looked down, his eyes distant in thought as he turned back to his friend.

"Yeah you're right," Lance shook his head, his expression lightening up, "It's just nerves getting to me is all. We'll nail this."

They both began to make their way towards the exit, a renewed fire within them. Before they made it to though, they saw a familiar red capped girl with her sister talking among themselves. Ruby noticed them walking and waved over to them.

"Hey you two ready?" She bounced up and down as they approached.

Kaiser chuckled, adjusting his cloak as they met the other two.

"You seem ready."

"So you can talk," Yang raised an eyebrow, smirk on her face, "You were kinda quiet the other night."

"Yeah sorry about that," Kaiser stood rubbing his arm, "I don't really do well with people."

"You and me both, Kai," Ruby kicked her foot, folding her hands behind her back, "But today we get to let our weapons do the talking."

Yang let out a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"At least you're motivated today."

"Any chance to fight Grimm or use Crescent Rose, I'll take," Ruby held onto her weapon, Crescent Rose, wrapping it around her arms and pressing it close to her chest.

Lance cocked his head at that last remark.

"So it is Grimm we're fighting?"

"Well," Yang leaned back a bit, crossing her arms, "We're not really sure yet, but who's to say it isn't?"

"Guess we'll find out then," Kai nodded, turning towards the exit of the locker rooms, "Only way to find out is to head out, right?"

As he took his first few steps he bumped into somebody. He stumbled back a bit catching himself.

"Oh, Jaune," Kai, held up his hands taking a step back, "You alright?"

Jaune managed to catch himself and not fall over. He adjusted his armor a bit before nodding.

"Yeah, no harm done," He looked back pointing down towards one of the lockers, "Just found my locker and was heading to the initiation thing."

"Looks like that's where we're all heading," Ruby chimed in as she walked over, "We might as well all head over there together."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lance agreed, nodding.

They all began their walk to where the initiation would begin. Both Kai and Lance had a slew of different exam trials and tests they thought they would experience swirling in their heads as they walked.

* * *

Kai looked at the stone slab he was standing on that stood out among the green grass that covered the Cliffside. In the distance he peered out to see trees that sprawled into a large forest. In a line to his left and right were other first years on stone tiles of their own, all geared up from simple cloth and leather armors to plate suits of armor and everything in between. They had weapons on them of all varying shapes and sizes as well. Lance stood next to him, eyes trained on Ozpin and the woman who was with him at orientation.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug, turning his head to scan down the line of students. With a nod, he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Now students, today begins your initiation exam," He paused allowing what little chatter there was to cease, "Glynda Goodwitch and I will be going over your objectives that you must complete in this exam."

The woman adjusted her glasses, taking a glance at her scroll device before turning back up.

"This is the Emerald Forest. Within this forest is a temple in which there are multiple relics," A stern look came across her face as she eyed the students down, "Your objective is to retrieve one of the relics and bring it back to the Cliffside."

"You will be on your own, but with that said, the first student that you lay eyes on," Ozpin looked from under his glasses at the row of youths, "You will be partnered with them for your four years at this Academy."

Kai stifled any reactionary gestures or words. He tilted his head towards Lance to see him still looking forward paying attention. He turned his gaze down, slight panic gripping him until Ozpin's voice pulled him out of his stupor.

"There are indeed Grimm in this forest that can and will hinder your mission. Do not underestimate them," Ozpin brought his cane in front of him, his calm commanding voice never faltering, "They will try to take your life."

Ozpin turned to Glynda, giving her a nod. She looked down at her scroll, pressing a few buttons on the screen.

"Your exam begins now," Ozpin stood firm, still looking among all of the students, "Good luck."

Mechanical thunking sounds were heard as Kai looked over to find its source, but another thing caught his eye. A student being flung into the air, off the cliff, and over the Emerald Forest. After that student, another was flung into the air after that similar mechanical sound. Down the line it went until the first year to his left was next. He looked to Lance with a smirk and a nod, pulling his hood up. Lance reciprocated the smirk and nod as well. They both turned their attention forward as Kai felt the mechanism below him working and then the air rushing past him.

* * *

Lance saw Kai shoot off like one of his arrows into the sky, drawing his bow as he began his flight. Lance lowered himself into a wider stance, bracing himself for the jump. Soon enough, he too was soaring through the air. He looked ahead to barely notice other students all heading in different directions over the forest.

Before Lance could spend much time thinking about his future classmates he looked to the sea of trees below him, beginning to formulate a plan to slow his fall. Reaching the peak of his arc, nothing came to mind. The pull of gravity began to bring Lance down and into the forest. Just as he was descending a lightbulb went on in his head.

Angling himself towards the forest in his descent, Lance readied his aura into his hands and feet. The forest grew closer and closer at an exponential rate. Lance felt his heart rate rise and his mind race, but he stayed true. He angled himself more parallel to the forest to shift his momentum. He propelled himself a bit with his aura changing his descent's arc.

The treetops were just above him and he was going more parallel with them, but he was still ever falling. He shot his aura out in front of him, bracing for the worst. His speed slowed mildly with the discharge of aura, but he was still being carried forward by his momentum. Lance then dipped under tree tops at a slower speed. Bracing for the impact, Lance rolled as he hit the ground, jumping into a run to try ease out of the remaining speed he had.

Lance came to a stop, turning back to look up towards the location that he came from. He heaved a sigh of relief, turning forward towards the forest.

"Nice," Lance smirked, beginning his excursion into the forest.

The Emerald Forest was thick and dense with all sorts of flora. Lance walked through, admiring all the greenery as he did. The air had that natural clean scent to it and the sun shone through the trees. It was a rather serene scene that Lance enjoyed.

Moments turned to minutes as he continued with no sign of friend nor foe. He aimlessly wandered towards where he thought this forest temple might be until he heard gunfire off in the distance. Lance turned to the source as the sound echoed, slowly dissipating until the subtle sounds of the forest were all he could hear.

Turning back towards his initial trail, he heard the sounds of rustling in some bushes. He brought his hand up to Regalia, but before he could advance a black shape jumped from the bushes flying past Lance and cracking a tree. Lance narrowly dodged the projectile, taking a step back and leaning away.

Lance looked at what was flung in front of him and saw a crumpled up Beowolf at the foot of the broken tree. Confusion was written on his face as he took a few paces towards it.

"Ya gotta keep your guard up kid. This one almost got the drop on ya."

Lance turned with a start towards the voice.

Emerging from the bushes that the Beowolf flew out of was a girl, about Kai's height. Her voice was a touch on the lower side with a hint of rasp, but still feminine. She wore a black and reddish brown cut off jacket that had strap like accents sewn into it. She wore similarly colored brown shorts and below that she had a layer of black skin tight cloth that went to her shins just before her black boots. Her hair was light brown, borderline blonde, and shorter. Her bangs were messily styled to part to her left and she had part of her bangs that hung over her ears, framing her face. Her most notable feature though was her weapon that was resting over her shoulder. It was a large club-like weapon with studs all about the long head of the club. She looked at him with confident hazel eyes and a smirk.

Lance relaxed his posture, straightening up and walking over to her.

"It's nice to see another person in this forest. I've been walking for a good half-hour."

"Pleasure to meet you too," She held up a hand in a wave, "Name's Terra Edafos."

"Lance, Lance Azure," He held out his hand which Terra shook.

"Guess this means we're partners or something?" She hefted her weapon into a sheath on her back, the club collapsing to a somewhat smaller size.

Lance nodded with a smile.

"Seems like it," His smile fell as he looked back to where the gunshots emanated before, "I think I heard gunshots this way. I bet the relic would probably be somewhere in that direction."

"Well, it's a course," Terra shrugged, walking past Lance and turning back to him, "Let's get going."

* * *

Kai flew through the air, looking down towards the forest as it grew closer. He fired an arrow into a tree before quickly turning around and firing a second one that had a chord attaching both arrows. He used Artamis to ride the chord down before he landed on the forest floor, his feet crunching the dead leaves. He shot up, notching another arrow and looking around. Closing his eyes, he activated his semblance entering that familiar world of white. His eyes darted around scanning the area for threats until he saw a humanoid black figure surrounded by shadowed creatures, hunched over on all fours.

"Beowolves," Kai opened his eyes as color began to return to the world.

Dashing forward, he held Artemis at the ready as he ran towards the conflict.

As he drew closer the sounds of battle became louder but it soon fell silent. Once he reached the battleground he was greeted by the sight of Brock standing in front of three Beowolf bodies and a fourth was stuck on his weapon, a large glaive. The pole was smooth steel with a large jagged blade attached to it by a metal piece that remind Kai of a spine or some bone. Brock pulled back and swung, flinging the body off the head of the glaive before turning to look at Kai staying silent before relaxing.

"Kaiser, right?"

Kaiser eased his grip on his bow, relieving the pull of the notched arrow.

"Yeah that's right. I'm surprised to see you but glad as well. Least I won't be on a team with complete strangers."

Brock nodded, looking off to check for more Grimm.

"Good," He nodded, walking towards Kai and using his Glaive as a walking stick of sorts, "The area seems to be clear of Grimm for now."

"Seems like you pretty much took care of that," Kai met Brock halfway, looking at the now dissipating Grimm corpses, "I'm even more glad that we're partners now knowing what you can do."

Brock leaned on his weapon, looking down with furrowed brows.

"There is one thing that you need to know if we are going to be on a team together."

"What's that?"

Brock looked straight at Kai, his face expressionless.

"I'm completely blind."

"Really?"

The surprise in Kai's voice made Brock tilt his head.

"I don't hear sympathy in your voice like the others I hear surprise and awe," Brock shifted to take a step closer to Kai, "Why is that?"

"The way you handled those Beowulves it just didn't seem like you were," Kai held out his hands casually as he explained, "You have some serious skills. As for being blind…don't sweat it I'll be your eyes from on now."

Brock looked in his direction surprised and taken aback. Shaking his head, he picked up his glaive and carried on.

'Thanks…Kai."

* * *

Brock and Kaiser found a large ruin in the northern part of the forest in a large opening. The ruins were stone and few remnants of them were scattered about the opening. One building stood among the ruins that appeared to be an open shrine of sorts.

"I think I see the ruins, Brock," Kai looked to his friend before looking back to the structure, "Dead ahead."

Brock nodded, stepping through the brush and into the open.

"The area seems clear as well."

Kaiser raised an eyebrow to Brock, fast walking to catch up to him.

"How do you know that if you can't see?"

"It's thanks to my semblance," Chuckling, Brock pointed directly ahead to the structure, "It allows me to see through other creature's eyes. Including yours."

Kai just nodded, letting his mouth hang a little as he processed that information.

"It took some time to get used to, but being able to rely on my aura and senses from time to time helps," Brock said, shrugging.

Kai noted all the stone formations that assumedly were once buildings of some kind. Looking around he also made note of the surrounding area and made quick estimations of distances from the tree line, among other places a creature might try and attack. Artemis was drawn, but not at the ready, the weight of the bow a comfort in Kai's hand as they walked.

The structure before them had a few stone steps, leading to a circular platform also made of stone with raised columns along its perimeter. Inside the large circle were pedestals, all containing gold and black chess pieces, but a few were missing. They climbed the steps to further examine the shrine-like construction.

Kai walked up to one, examining it. The bishop lied before him on the pedestal. Despite the black piece it had a metallic sheen to it.

"These must be the relics," Kai gazed at the piece, Brock walking up to him as well, "We have a few we can take. Which one should we grab?"

Holding up his hands, Brock shook his head.

"Doesn't matter to me," He paused, turning towards the open field, "Wait."

"What's the problem?"

Kai turned, jogging up to his compatriot, notching an arrow. Brock looked about the field, uncertainty written on his face.

"I think I vaguely sense another presence."

Kai adjusted his hood, taking a knee and replacing the arrow back in his quiver.

"I can find out."

He activated his semblance and saw two humanoid shapes leaving the tree line fairly close to them. Standing up and opening his eyes, Kai let out a sigh as he walked down the steps. With a grin he turned back to face Brock at the foot of the steps.

"It's just other students it seems," Kai went to look, squinting off in the distance. Two figures walked towards the ruins, one with brown hair and a black and blue long coat, and sword on his back. The other was a girl, shorter than the other with lighter hair and intriguing black and brown attire.

Kai's smile grew as he took steps forwards to meet them. Brock followed close behind at a steady pace.

"Good to see ya, Lance," Kai slapped a hand onto Lance's arm, "Ya made it in one piece."

"Nice to see you too Kai," Lance chuckled, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder as well.

"Oh, Brock," Lance turned his attention towards Brock who perked up at the sound of his name, "haven't seen you since the airship."

"Hello, Lance," Brock turned toward the group of three, "Who's the girl?"

"Terra Edafos," She tilted her head up, giving a wave, "I take it you all know each other, huh?"

"I just know Kai," Lance turned to Terra, gesturing over to Kai.

"Nice to meet you," Kai held a hand to his chest, "Name's Kaiser Forreste, Kai for short. And the guy with wings is Brock Falren."

Brock gave a nod, crossing his arms.

"Gotta say," Terra looked over to Brock seeing his wings currently in a relaxed and curled in state," I've never seen a Faunus with wings."

"It's rare," Brock looked over to her his arms never uncrossing.

"Cool."

Lance looked over past the group and at the large stone structure a few feet away.

"So I take it this is the place?"

Kaiser nodded, turning to walk towards the steps.

"Yep," He climbed the step with the rest of the group. Once he reached the top he held out a hand to the stands holding the chess pieces, "These we think are the relics."

"And it seems like we weren't the first ones here." Kai said picking up the gold bishop piece.

"Chess pieces, huh? Might as well pick matching pieces," Lance walked over to the gold bishop, grabbing it and turning to Kai with a smile, "Besides, I think the bishop is my favorite piece."

"Well, we got our relics without a hitch," Terra started to walk towards the steps again, "Let's get moving."

She stopped after the first step, unmoving and looking off. Lance, Kaiser, and Brock moved forward to meet her.

"Terra," Lance raised his hands slightly in a small shrug, "Is everything alright?"

"For now yeah, but," She pointed ahead to a large black moving object in the far off tree line, "But what's that?"

Quickly stepping down the stone steps, Kai strained his vision to look ahead. His eyes widened and he took an instinctive step back at what he saw.

A large Grimm standing on two legs at least fourteen feet tall with arms bigger than tree trunks and a crown of five horns on its head lumbered out of the forest, toppling a tree as it did. It looked with red eyes, seeing the group standing at the shrine. It reeled back and let out a terrifying roar that shook Kai and the others to the core. They all ran down, drawing their weapons, trying to choke down the fear inside of them and steel themselves for the coming conflict as the creature charged across the open field of ruins.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next one. Once again thank you all for taking the time reading and to Dayton McCloud for co-authoring the story and please let us know what you think of the story and chapter. Til next time everyone take care.


	7. Toppling a Monarch

How is everyone? Hope everyone is well and that you all are enjoying the story. Here is the long awaited chapter 7 thank you all for taking the time and reading the story and a big thanks to Dayton Mccloud for being co-author if you like this story check out his story Beacon of Hope it's a awesome story. Let us know what you think of the chapter and story in the comments.

I don't own RWBY or Lance and Terra they are Dayton Mcclouds

Now sit back and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7: Toppling a Monarch

"What is that thing?" Lance put up a fighting stance, gripping Regalia tightly with both hands, "I don't think I've ever seen a Grimm like that before."

The beast was clearing the distance between them and it fast. It bounded, its eyes never leaving its future prey as it let out another resounding roar causing the group to flinch slightly at the sound. They shifted their stances and weapons staring down the creature as it was nearly halfway to them.

"We gotta move," Kai turned to Lance using his fingers to signal directions as he spoke, "Flank right and keep it distracted as best you can."

Lance nodded as he ran off towards the right and rounding the creature. Kai turned back to Brock.

"You help Lance and whittle it down. Strike only when you see an opening."

"On it," Brock ran in a similar direction as Lance, Glaive in hand as he ran on.

"Terra, you-"

Before Kai could finish his order, Terra's weapon shifted, opening to give way to a large barrel. The weapon popped out a trigger on the main handle and a second handle above the receiver. She charged towards the Beast, firing her large high caliber weapon. The rounds were a hail of bullets that rained down on the beast and filled the air with loud gunfire. Kai shook his head, drawing an arrow and running into the fray.

Lance swung his blade, charging his aura through it and releasing it creating arcs of aura that carried through the air, slashing into the beast. It continued its stride, raising an arm to block the following two aura strikes. Grabbing onto a piece of the ruins embedded into the ground, the beast uprooted it and tossed it towards Lance in one motion. Lance tried to jump out of the way into a roll, but Brock flew into the projectile, changing its trajectory and avoiding Lance completely.

Standing in the middle of the field, the creature let out another roar that was followed by another burst from Terra's gun.

"Just shut it!" She let loose more gunfire, controlling the bursts as best she could.

Glaring, the creature charged towards her, taking large strides. Switching the modes on her weapon, Terra readied a swing at the creature and gave it a glare of her own.

The beast was just in range, a clawed arm raised in the air, ready to strike. An arrow flew from the side, hitting it in the hand and exploding in flames. The concussive force stopped the attack, leaving it open to Terra's upward swing from her club. The impact was heavy and gave a muffled thud. It reeled back from the force a few steps, but grabbed the studded weapon as it was pressed into his gut with his opposite hand. The creature tossed it to the side, Terra holding on all the while and flying through the air. Terra felt someone catch her before she looked up and saw she was in the arms of Brock as he flew her to the ground, the Grimm throwing her weapon away to the lip of the tree line.

"There's no way we can beat it here," Lance turned towards Kai who was dodging a swing from the Grimm, "We have to get out of here!"

Lance brought a cupped hand to his mouth.

"Have a trick up your sleeve Kai?"

Rolling under another attack, Kaiser shot up awaiting the next monster's attack.

"Yea I have one but I can't take aim. This thing won't give me time!"

The Grimm let out a gravely growl of annoyance before stomping a foot.

"Look out Kaiser!" Terra cried out

Kaiser looked over at her and got back handed away into the nearby forest. Running towards the massive Grimm, Lance sliced at one of its legs and ran to put some distance from him and the creature. It lumbered after Lance, smashing the area around him as Lance deftly dodged attack after attack.

An arrow flew from the forest, hitting the Grimm in the head and staggering it before a plume of pitch black smoke engulfed its head. They all heard a whistle from the forest as Kai was waving them to follow him. They quickly took off after him as Terra grabbed her club. She paused, looking back at the smoke, seeing it shift and rise. The creature swung madly in confusion and anger. Terra heaved her weapon onto her shoulders and entered the forest with the group.

* * *

They ran into a deep part of the forest where the trees grew close together filtering the light that came through the canvas of the tree tops.

"What was that?" Terra panted, leaning against one of the many trees, "That thing is crazy."

"I'm not sure," Lance placed Regalia on his back and put his hands on his knees, "What I am sure of is that thing is serious."

Brock turned up, looking at the direction they ran from and scanning as best he could.

"I wonder if we somehow outran it."

Kneeling down and feeling the grass, Kai shut his eyes and activated his semblance. Moments passed as the group looked on with anticipation and occasionally looking over their shoulders.

"No we didn't. It's charging right at us!" Kai shot up, throwing out a hand to elevate his urgency, "Quick take cover!"

They all scattered within a close proximity, hiding as best they could. Mere seconds later a rhythmic thudding was heard followed by sounds of trees splintering and being uprooted. The sounds were soon on top of them. Silence then followed as they all hid with bated breath.

Terra turned to Kai, pointing a thumb up to where the sounds emanated as she did.

"Think it knows we're here?"

A claw of the creature came crashing through the wood, just above Kaiser and Terra's heads, letting out a roar as he cut the tree down with one swipe.

"It knows!" Kai lunged out of the way, dodging another strike from the creature that shook the ground near him on impact.

The Grimm stood back up, reaching for the collapsed tree. Picking it up, it reeled back and threw it. The tree flew towards Lance who dodged under it. Continuing its course, the tree crashed into others behind him as Lance began to run, trying to stay mobile and hard to hit.

"There's no running from this! We have to take it out somehow!"

Kai jumped into a tree studying and watching the Grimm closely as he uprooted another tree. It began to swing the tree at the others who dodged as best they could. The beast lumbered and swung time after time, its actions deliberate, yet bestial. It took effort to continually lift the tree for another strike as it batted at the rest of the group. Kai continued to watch, thinking as fast as he could for some solution, but the answer didn't come until he saw Lance slash at the Grimm.

Lance charged his aura, parrying the large tree and throwing the Grimm off balance, his blue aura sparking the air as it slowly dissipated. If they used that…an idea hit Kai as he jumped down he kicked the Grimm on the head, knocking it back a couple of feet to give them time to regroup.

"Brock get on that tree branch above me and wait for my signal before hopping down and slicing it," Kai turned to Lance as Brock spread his wings and shot up towards the tree, "Lance stay in front and on my signal slice upwards from under it," Lance nodded as Kai turned to Terra, "Terra get behind it and shoot at the creature's legs."

"I'm on it," Terra shifted her weapon into its ranged form in one fell motion, running to the side, "What's the signal?"

"Easy," Kai nocked another arrow and stared down the large angry beast, "Stand to the side while I get its attention. When it turns, fire."

The Grimm looked around at them, taking lumbering steps and staring them down with its gleaming red eyes. Each step shook the ground and reverberated.

"That's it…come closer," Kai drew back his arrow, steadying his breathing and taking advantage of this lull in battle to aim.

The arrow loosed, soaring through the air, glowing red and leaving a faint reddish-orange arc. The arrow hit the creature square in the chest, a burst of flame engulfing it momentarily and smoke began to form around it. The Grimm emerged from the smoke with a roar, stomping toward Kai with rage in its eyes.

As the creature came closer Terra fired a barrage of bullets, hitting the back of its leg and making it fall forward.

Kai held up a hand, bringing it down in one quick move.

"Now!"

Lance ran towards it, Regalia in both hands and glowing with his blue aura as it licked the air around the blade and his hands.

"Haaaaahhh!"

He ran up towards the creature, jumping and slashing in an upwards swing towards its neck.

Brock descended from the tree tops at the same time, wings uncurled and glaive held high. They both attacked at the same time, forming a perfect X slash as they cut through the base of the Grimm's neck. The head spun off, flying a few feet away in front of the creature and rolling to a stop. The body fell limp with ease, collapsing under its own weight. Smoke began to pour out and curl into the air as the body began its process of dissipating.

Lance turned to see their work, Brock joining him with his glaive collapsing it into a carry form with the blade of the glaive over his hand, pointed outward. He heaved a sigh as he looked down at the corpse.

"That was quite a fight."

Lance nodded, sheathing his blade on his back and patting Brock on the shoulder.

"That it was. Good job, Brock."

Kai and Terra regrouped with the two of them, all of their gazes locked on their kill. After a few moments passed Terra looked out into the forest with a concerned expression.

"Please tell me there's no more like that here."

"I say we don't stick around and find out." Kai shook his head, putting away Artemis and walking back in the direction of the cliff where they began their exam.

* * *

Lance, Kai, Brock, and Terra stood to the side of the stage in the amphitheater among other students who participated in the initiation exam. As Lance looked on it seemed that the other exam students were all paired in fours as well. He peered out into the crowd next to them seeing a slew of Hunters in training who were all upperclassmen standing on the floor and sitting up in the balcony bleachers. Feeling as if he had butterflies in his stomach, he turned forward towards the stage with a grin on his face. He caught sight of a group of four ahead of them that made him take a second look.

At that moment, Ruby turned and locked eyes with Lance. With a smile, Ruby gave a small wave, to which Lance returned.

"Looks like Ruby and Yang made it too," Lance nudged Kai, whispering.

"Glad to hear," Kaiser looked out to see Ruby and Yang standing with two other strangers; A black haired woman with a bow and dressed in mostly black with hues of purple and white. Alongside her was a pale shorter girl in an ice white skirt, her white hair was tied into a side ponytail and Kaiser could see a symbol of a snowflake on the back of her bolero jacket.

Turning back to Lance, Kai brought a hand to his mouth and tried to direct his quiet voice towards Lance, "Seems like both Yang and Ruby got on a team together."

"Seems like it," Lance nodded as he looked back forward.

Just then the lights dimmed and the stage lights turned on. Ozpin walked out onto the stage, his mechanical hilted black cane in hand. He walked up to a microphone set slightly to the side of the main stage.

"I'd first like to thank you all for coming to the first year's team assignment ceremony. I'd also like to congratulate all of the students who passed this year's exam."

He spoke gently, but with a command about him. All eyes were on him and at his words an applause could be heard throughout the amphitheater as he stood with his cane to the side of him. The applause died down as Ozpin shifted slightly closer to the microphone.

"Without further ado, let us begin assigning teams."

At his words, two large holographic screens lit up over him, currently a faint blue and blank with four boxes that resided within the screens.

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark," Ozpin turned and shifted slightly to angle himself towards all the groups of fours. One group walked up in the order of their called names. All of them had an armor of some kind, Cardin's being the most bulky in full plate, save a helmet. Ozpin waited until all students formed a line on the stage.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Cardinal, led by Cardin Winchester."

They all stood with their hands behind their backs and heads held high as portraits of themselves were shown in the boxes on the screen. They lined up in the order they were called and their first initials were under them, spelling out CRDL. Another applause resonated within the theater once again as team CRDL remained stoic.

"Congratulations," Ozpin said amongst all the clapping.

Team CRDL then descended back down the steps towards the other waiting teams-to-be, taking their place once again.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie."

They too followed suit and walked up as their names were called. Jaune lead the group, behind him was a woman clad in a brown and bronze colored breastplate and bronze greaves, red accented her armor with maroon gloves and skirt with a slightly lighter red sash over it that matcher her red hair color.

Following suit was another boy wearing a green shirt with black and faint yellow accenting it. It appeared different from the fashion trends of Vale, but weirder still was his pink eyes and pink strip of hair that contrasted his tied back and long black hair.

After him was a girl with light orange hair wearing a pink skirt and a top that had a mix match of colors and themes that seemed to work together with a small heart shape cut out on the chest and a black vest that ends at her waist. A symbol of a hammer with a lightning bolt through it can be seen on the back of the vest.

"You four retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Juniper."

As before, their portraits filled the screens in the order of their initials that lined up to spell out JNPR. With that, the applause began once again and the orange haired girl jumped up, hugging the other boy, which seemed to take him off guard a little as he held up the girl.

"Led by, Jaune Arc."

Jaune stood, putting a hand to his breastplate and uttering inaudible words from where Kaiser was standing. Ozpin said something too, but was away from the microphone. They then descended the stairs, the red haired girl patting Jaune on the back. As she did, Jaune had to catch himself from falling down the steps.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long."

They all went up as well, standing in that same order. As they ascended, Kai started to feel apprehensive, knowing that soon they will be up on that stage in front of other Hunters and Huntresses as well.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team Ruby. Led by Ruby Rose."

At her sister's title of leader, Yang hurriedly went over and hugged her, her expression beaming. They too descended afterwards and both Kai and Lance prepared themselves for their names.

"Kaiser Forrester, Brock Falren, Lance Azure, Terra Edafos."

Kaiser slowed his breathing and Lance heaved a sigh as they all ascended the steps and into the bright spotlights on the stage. They stood in a similar fashion as the others, Brock more upright and with his hands behind his back.

"You all retrieved the white bishop pieces. You four from this day onward shall be known as team Cobalt. Led by Kaiser Forrester."

Standing more upright a bit and eyes wide, Kaiser felt his heart rate increase. Despite that fact and the applause that washed over them all, he felt pride. The nerves slowly melted away as he turned towards his team seeing them all smiling. Lance giving Kai a big toothy grin that Kaiser shared. He turned his gaze up at the screens to see their portraits and the team name KBLT.

* * *

There you have it hope you all enjoy it. Thank you again for reading it and please let us know what you think in the comments; chapter 8 is in the works and i hope you all are looking forward to it. Til next time take care and have a good one!


	8. KBLT

How is everyone? Hope everyone is good and was looking forward to this chapter, I know me and Dayton had fun writing this chapter. Thank you all for taking the time and reading hope you're enjoying the story and a big thanks to Dayton McCloud for helping write this story. If you enjoy this story check out his RWBY story Beacon of Hope. It's a great story. Please let us know your thoughts about the story and chapter in the comments.

I don't own RWBY and Lance and Terra belong to Dayton McCloud

Now sit back grab a drink and a snack if you want and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: KBLT

Kaiser led his team to the dorms, pushing past the light brown wooden door and into the room proper. The walls were a neutral off white color. Beds were lined up, four in a row and in between the two sets of beds was a window with maroon curtains drawn. The carpet was a dark brown and a circular rug was at the foot of the two middle most beds. Brown wooden desks and low profile bookshelves were provided, but barren as well as dressers and a closet. The room had an open feel with its own bathroom just to the left as they entered. The entire team began to move in and make themselves at home, putting their luggage down.

Kai set his down at the inner left bed, sitting down on it as he did.

"Guess we can make this room ours huh?"

Brock nodded, unzipping his duffel bag at the right most bed, while Terra took the one next to him in the middle. Brock perked up with a quizzical expression as he moved to the wall next to his bed.

Lance set is duffel bag down at the left most bed, noticing Brock's curious gaze he stepped over to him.

"What is it?"

Brock gently tapped the wall with two knuckles, turning to Lance.

"Banging on the other side"

Lance pressed an ear to the wall, trying to hear what he could. The rest of KBLT noticed and walked on over, trying to hear what Brock was talking about. A few moments of silence passed until banging noises could be heard.

"What's with that noise?" Terra lightly threw up her arms in a shrug and shook her head, "Are they rebuilding the entire room?"

"Is something maybe going on?" Kai turned, scratching his head and walking over to the wall to hear better, "Maybe it's already a team not getting along or something?"

"Would it be worth checking on them?"

With a shrug, Brock leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure that whatever it is it'll be fine. The noise will pass."

Turning towards the door, Kai gazed at it hard with an expression of contemplation. He took a few lazy steps towards it, his curious side getting the better of him.

"I think we should probably check it out."

"I second that," Terra brought up an excited hand, "Anyone else?"

"I have unpacking to do," Brock turned back over to his duffel bag, pulling out spare clothes and a few tools for his weapon's upkeep.

"It could be a good opportunity to meet our neighbors," Nodding with a grin, Lance walked over to the door with Kai, "I'm game."

Terra joined them at the door as well, taking the lead and grabbing the door handle.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

They all left and walked the short distance down the hallway to their neighbor's door. The racket was clearly audible through the single door, but the noises seemed to lessen. Terra held a curled hand up and knocked on the door a few times, stepping back to allow them to open up the door. They waited a few moments but soon enough the nob rustled, the door pulling open and giving way to Ruby. A smile quickly came to her face at their unexpected arrival.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Wondering what's up with all that banging," Kai pointed over to their door just a few paces down the hall, "We heard something from our dorm and wondered what was going on."

Ruby's eyes widened as she took an over exaggerated inhale of air.

"Oh wow! I can't believe you guys are just right next door. Team JNPR is just across the hall from us too!"

"Huh, no kidding?" Lance turned looking at the door Ruby mentioned before turning back to her, "That's kind of a funny coincidence."

"Yup!"

While they were talking, something caught Kai's eye. He looked past Ruby to try see, but couldn't see much since the door was still only partly open. It appeared to be some tall structure of sorts. Perhaps made of wood, Kai thought.

"So, what was with the noise?"

"Oh that," Ruby snorted and waved a hand in front of her, "See there was no room for our beds so we turned them into bunk beds"

Ruby moved to the side and opened the door all the way, showing their four beds. One was suspended by rope over the other, very haphazardly, while the other bed was atop the other solely kept there by stacks of books on each of the legs which were held up by the bottom bed's bedposts.

"Bunk beds?!" Kai dramatically recoiled back a step, half surprise and the other half overacting. "More like death traps!"

"Nah it's all good see?" Yang flopped on the top bunk of the bunk beds being held up by books, sprawling out on it as she did, "Totally fine and totally comfy."

Lance looked among the group with an anxious expression. Terra stepped forward, placing one hand on her head and the other outward towards the beds.

"Are you guy's crazy?"

Ruby scoffed, throwing up two hands before they flopped down as if to wave away Terra's words. The pale girl known as Weiss shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I agree, but we simply don't have the space," She held out an explanatory hand as she talked with a more elegant voice. It had a refined air about it, but still came off rather abrasive with a snarky-ness to it. She turned to the other three girls in the room with a furrowed brow and hands on her hips, "And I was outvoted."

The girl with the dark hair looked up from her book as she sat in one of the desk chairs, her amber eyes analytical and piercing as she shot an unamused glance her teammate's way.

"It solved our space problem," She turned her gaze back to the book, adjusting her posture in her chair to allow herself to slouch deeper into the book, "I don't understand the issue."

The pale girl took a step forward, her expression shifted as if she took some offense to the other girl's words.

"Blake, we could get ourselves hurt!"

Ruby held up a hand to her mouth to try project her voice more towards the three visitors.

"You guys might want to leave."

Lance looked back over to the two girls bickering, with Yang standing between them now trying to calm them down. He looked back to Ruby with a reassuring smile.

"Sure, Ruby, we'll save team introductions for later."

Visibly relaxing at his words, Ruby gave a nod.

"We'll see ya later, Ruby," Kai waved as he back peddled out the door, "Good luck by the way."

Her lighter expression fell as she turned back over her shoulder and back towards her team.

"Thanks. Later guys."

With a wave and a smile, Ruby gently closed the door. Lance and the others went back to their room to finish unpacking

Kai sighed as he closed the door behind him, a hand coming to his face.

"Wouldn't surprise me if we hear a loud crash later"

Brock nodded his head absentmindedly in agreement from his now mostly unpacked duffel bag.

"Seems that the noise ceased."

"Really," Lance ran his right hand through his hair, the other resting in his pants pocket, "I can't help but worry about them."

"Worry?" Stopping his work, Brock's face curled into a quizzical expression, "Why exactly are you worried?"

"You should've seen it for yourself," Terra sat on her bed next to her things, patting a hand on her suitcase, "They built bunk beds."

Brock's eyebrows raised, staring at Terra and then turning his gaze to Kai, who just crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, nodding all the while.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad."

Kai turned his attention to his unopened bag, seeing it lying there on his bed. Pushing off the wall he walked over to it and zipped open the main compartment. Plenty of clean spare clothes filled the space with a small bag for toiletries as well on the side. He began the process of unloading everything as the rest of the team began to do so as well, save for Brock who was taking one of the desks for himself.

Digging through his bag, Kai found all his spare things and began to organize them on his bed for later storage. He unzipped another pouch on the bag and began taking out a few tools and trinkets. As he lifted out a small screwdriver set, he paused, absentmindedly setting down the tool set next to his bag, his gaze never leaving the object. Reaching in, he pulled out a small silver locket attached to a simple silver chain. The locket was decorated with ornate engravings and had a single small keyhole in the center of it.

"I don't remember packing this."

Kai's quiet whisper to himself was loud enough for Lance to notice and turn to look over his shoulder.

"Say something, Kai?"

Kai snapped out of his slight stupor, looking towards Lance before holding up the locket further.

"I found this necklace," His gaze never strayed from it as he watched it spin on its chain, "I thought I lost this."

Lance's eyes sparked with recognition as he turned fully to face his friend.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you wear that in a while. Didn't you get that from your dad or something?"

"Yeah something like that," Kai looked from Lance to the locket as he wrapped it around his hand. He attempted to open it, but the locket didn't budge. "It has a keyhole too, but it's locked."

Giving a curious look, Lance cocked his head to the side in a puzzled expression, as if trying to recall something. He fixed his sight back on his friend, a slight frown tugging at his lips.

"I don't remember ever seeing a key for it. I imagine it's a pretty small one too," Lance's expression lightened as he held out a hand, as if to lightly present a thought or idea, "It's at least a nice accessory. You could still wear it."

Smirking at the thought, Kai looked back down at the locket wrapped around his hand.

"You're right," Unfurling it with a gentle touch, Kai unclipped the necklace and put it around his neck. With a satisfactory nod, he looked over to Lance, "How does it look?"

Lance gave a toothy smile and a subtle nod.

"Looks good, man."

"Thanks let's get some rest now," Laying down on the bed, Kai put his hands behind his head, "we have classes tomorrow."

Staring at the ceiling, his eyes felt heavy. A smile came across his lips as he allowed himself to shut his eyes, the comfort of the bed too much. Soon enough, he was asleep, dreaming of the adventures his team and him would have and what the future would hold.

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock woke Lance from his sleep. Stretching his arms out above him, he rolled on his side to reach for his scroll, tapping the button to shut off the alarm. He sat up in his bed and kicked his feet over the side, eyes still heavy with sleep. As he sat up, he saw Terra standing over a sleeping Kaiser, shaking him a bit, but all he did was turn over, mumbling.

"Come on hurry and get up!" Terra took an aggressive step back, hands on her hips and annoyance evident in her tone, "Or do you want us to be late for class?"

Kai nuzzled into his pillow more, eyes still shut and his voice groggy.

"Five more minutes, mom."

Terra heaved a sigh, slumping her shoulders and shutting her eyes. After a few moments, her eyes flared open. She took a wide stance and grabbed the bottom of the bed with both hands.

"Screw it!"

Using all of her might, she pulled the bed up, flipping it over with a loud thud. Kai spilled out of the bed and onto the floor, sheets and all

Kaiser sat up yawning looking at them rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning."

Brock walked over, adjusting the tie on his school uniform which was a black suit with gold lining and blue vest.

"Kai have you ever heard of alarm clocks? They are amazing inventions for people like you."

Kaiser shook his head waving a hand before he turned to flip his bed back up.

"Who needs alarm clocks when I have such kind teammates?" He gave a sideways glance towards Terra as he was hunched down with his hands under the bed, "Teammates who'd help their leader with fixing their bed, right?"

Terra ran a hand through her hair as she walked over to the other side of the bed. They began to return the bed to its rightful position. Kai grabbed the sheets and tossed them on the bed, lazily making it. Clapping his hands together and admiring their work, Kai turned to make his way towards one of the small dressers that held his clothes.

"Now we can get ready for the day."

"Um quick question?" Lance got up from his bed, a troubled look on his face, "How are we going to get dressed? I mean, I'm sure Terra doesn't want to change around us."

Kai looked up in thought, taking a few paces before his eyes fell towards their bathroom.

"Terra could get dressed in the bathroom while we get dressed in here."

"Sounds good to me," Terra nodded as she went to grab her own school uniform which consisted of a red plaid skirt, brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt. She stopped just past the entrance of the bathroom turning around with a dark gaze to her expression. The stare took the three aback a bit and she had an unsettling presence about her as she looked upon them.

"If any one of you so much as takes a peek, I'll kick your ass so hard that you'll be shitting through your teeth."

Her glare lingered for a while as her other hand reached for the door. Shutting it, the click of the door was all that was heard as the three other teammates stood. Kai leaned over to Brock cocking an eyebrow.

"You know you could always use your semblance to peek right?"

Putting his jacket on and turning back, Brock shook his head.

"Don't have death wish."

A few more minutes passed as they all got ready and in their uniforms. It wasn't long until Terra came out from the bathroom dressed in her school uniform and appearing ready herself.

"Good no one is dying today," a slight smile came across her face as she walked over towards the door, "If we're all ready, let's get to class before we end up being late."

* * *

From their spot in the back row of the classroom, team KBLT saw a fairly portly man dressed in a double-breasted burgundy suit. Gold buttons adorned it and his pants were a similar color and tucked into his boots. His most defining feature was his large grey mustache and busy eyebrows. Siting one row in front of KBLT was team RWBY. The pudgy grey haired man known as Professor Port had a formal posture, but was very animated as soon as he began his lecture, but not overly so.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night," Port held up his hands somewhat to try imitate claws, enthusiasm evident in his boisterous voice, "Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names."

As he spoke Lance turned his attention to his notebook, grabbing his pencil. Looking next to him, he noticed Kai had a book open as well. Upon closer inspection, Lance saw Kaiser drawing a new type of arrow in his sketch book. One with a hook on the end of it.

Lance looked forward, seeing Ruby ahead of him drawing something too, but it appeared to be a very crude drawing of Professor Port. He could hear some chuckling coming from Ruby and Yang, and Lance gave a soft laugh as well. Shaking his head, he turned forward, attempting to pay attention once again to Port as he lectured on.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than tear you to pieces!" Port did a tearing action, pulling apart both hands to replicate the action, before they fell behind his back once his point was made. "Many of you are familiar with these creatures as the creatures of Grimm. If you are not, you soon will be."

"That's a happy thought right there." Kai commented under his breath making Terra snicker.

Lance's sight fell once again to team RWBY. As he did he noticed that Ruby was sound asleep. A yawn escaped Lance as he held up a hand to cover it. Next to Ruby, Weiss grew visibly annoyed and impatient with her team leader.

"A true Huntsman must be honorable!" Pointing up as if to accent his words, Port continued on, "A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby woke up with a start as Port's volume increased as he continued to list on the traits of a Huntsmen.

"Who among you believe to have all these traits?" Port asked the class.

Kaiser's and Weiss's hands shot up at nearly the same time which took him by surprise.

"I do, sir!"

Both their voices matched each other. Weiss looked back seeing Kai with his hands raised as well. A slight scowl came across her face as she turned back to the front of the lecture hall.

"Well now, this is a pleasant surprise." Port took a few paces over to a seemingly metal crate that was covered in a cloth. He rattled it gently with a hand as he looked at the two, "I wasn't expecting two students to consider that. I only have one Grimm."

He looked between the two before a lightbulb went off in his head. He stepped forward, away from the box and the desk behind him. He held up both hands as if to present the offer of his words.

"How about a sparring match instead?"

Kai gave a subtle nod along with a smirk.

"I'm up for a sparring match."

"Yes, let's do that," Weiss turned to Ruby, scowling at her all the while, "And I'll show you first hand the traits of a true leader."

"Can we have the match outside professor?" Standing up, Kai placed his hands on the table in front of him, "I don't think it'll be a good idea for me to fire arrows in the room."

Port let out a chuckle as he walked back over to his desk to organize a few things.

"Don't you worry you two, we will not be fighting in here. A match outside sounds like the perfect way to enjoy the weather and kick off Grimm studies with something fun and entertaining," Turning up from his desk he pocketed his scroll that was on it. A smile underneath that bushy mustache, "You two go get your equipment and we'll meet at the entrance of the building."

Weiss and Kaiser nodded before both of them walked out of the room to get geared up for the match. Feeling more ready for a practical exam than a lecture, Kai couldn't help but smile as he made his way towards the locker room.

* * *

There you have it hope you all enjoyed it, Once more thank you all for reading and please let Dayton and I know what you think of the chapter and story in the comments. I hope you all are looking forward to the next chapter that's around the corner. Til then Take care and have a good one!


	9. Heiress Vs Ranger

How is everyone doing? Sorry this chapter took a little longer then normal Dayton McCloud and I worked on a Halloween special and it's up for anyone to check it out. Anyways thank you all for taking the time and reading and we hope you like the chapter. If you like the story check out Dayton's story called Beacon of Hope. Thanks to Dayton for co-authoring and please let us know what you think of the chapter and story.

We don't own RWBY and Lance and Terra are Dayton's OC

Now sit back and enjoy the next adventure

* * *

Chapter 9: Heiress Vs Ranger

Kai stood roughly 30 feet away from his opponent, Weiss. Sliding a foot across the green grass, Kai looked up at the clouds that speckled the blue morning sky. He turned his sight back to his opponent, Weiss, who stood there with her rapier in her left hand. Her gaze was calm but fierce as they stared each other down. A few students stood to one side talking and chatting, waiting for the fight to begin. Port stepped up between the two of them, arms open.

"Now, the rules of this sparring match are like any other," Looking between the two he folded his hands behind his back, "We will monitor your Auras. When your Aura goes into the red you lose."

Reaching for his hood Kai pulled it up, adjusting it as he did. Port looked between the two once again after a few moments of silence. A smile came across his face as he raised a hand.

"If the rules are understood, then let the match," His hand fell in a single swift motion, "Begin!"

Weiss summoned a white glyph below her, leaning back and crouching down a bit before shooting forward. She thrust her rapier forward but Kai jumped over it, avoiding the attack. Drawing Artemis in its sword form Kai tried to swing at Weiss from behind. She spun on a dime, meeting his blade with her own and deflecting it back. Kaiser began to back pedal as Weiss made precise attack after attack which he managed to parry.

After deflecting one final blow, Kai jumped back rolling as he did and turning Artemis to a bow. Knocking two arrows, he fired them as they careened rapidly towards Weiss, but she stabbed the ground, rotating the chamber in the hilt of her rapier as she did. With a clicking whir sound the chamber spun and the sword's blade met soil. From the ground in front of her an ice wall shot up from the ground, blocking the arrows from meeting their mark. The ice remained as Kai nocked another arrow, strafing around the side of it and keeping his distance. Moments passed before Weiss emerged from the side with a similar speed she had when the fight began.

"Get him, Weiss!" Ruby raised an arm as she cheered, "His close combat's weak, I saw it!"

Ruby's voice slightly threw off Weiss's attack, as Kai side stepped the lunge. Anger in her expression and a fire in her cool eyes, she slashed at Kai once again. The attack only met air as Kai jumped back, loosing another arrow. Using another glyph, she jumped up and back from the attack. She now was hovering in the air standing on one of her glyphs, looking down at Kai who smirked from under his hood.

As Weiss raised her rapier, rotating the chamber once again, Kai nocked another arrow. At the same instant Weiss fired three ice shards towards him while Kaiser fired his arrow. Although the arrow didn't fly towards Weiss, it struck the ground in front of him. Smoke rapidly filled the area around Kai and the ice shards flew through the veil of smoke.

Silence and a tension filled the air as moments passed with no sign of Kai. Peering down with the vigilance of a Nevermore, Weiss remained on her perch. Her eyes darted around the smoke screen, scanning for any sign of movement other than the shifting of the smoke. That movement came in the form of an arrow, emerging through the smoke and directly towards her. She dropped her glyph, falling to the grassy ground once again to avoid the attack. Her gaze returned back towards the smoke screen, but Kaiser now emerged letting loose another two arrows in rapid succession.

Weiss deflected one with her weapon while the other she spun around to narrowly avoid. Kaiser continued to run in a wide circle around Weiss, waiting for an opportunity.

"He's planning something, Weiss!"

Ruby's voice made Weiss shut her eyes momentarily out of frustration. Kaiser saw the opportunity and fired another arrow. The arrow soared true, looking to hit its mark. The clicking whir of the chamber of Weiss's weapon spinning could be heard and in a single slash fire spewed from the blade in an arc, eviscerating the arrow. Kai could feel the heat from where he was as the flames dissipated.

As the flame of the initial attack dispersed, a fireball was heading directly his way. Kaiser fell onto his back to avoid it, the heat he felt from the previous attack was now directly soaring over him. He heard the woosh and crackling of the flame as it soared past, colliding into the ground behind him.

Using the momentum of his fall, he rolled onto his shoulder blades, bringing his legs up as he did. Kaiser then kicked his legs out, gathering enough momentum to get back up on his feet, pulling free another arrow from his quiver. He spun and took a knee, readying his next attack, seeing Weiss was about to do the same. Before either attack could come out, the sound of the school bell buzzing could be heard. They each held their attacks at an uneasy standstill as clapping from a single individual could be heard from their side. It grew louder as Port came into view with a large grin on his face.

"Very good! That was a fine example of a sparring match between two Hunters in training!" Port ceased his applause, continuing to walk between the two of them until he slightly passed them. He turned back so he could still face the two of them, "Class is dismissed. Well fought both of you."

With that he turned and made his way back towards the building they held class in. Students shuffled out of the area and chatter could be heard as they made their way out. Kaiser and Weiss still stared each other down, slowly lowering their weapons. Kaiser stood uneasily up, taking caution for any signs of retaliation.

"That was great!" Ruby walked over to Weiss, hands above her head in celebration, "You did so good!"

Weiss just scoffed, shooting a sideways glance at Ruby before storming off. Watching as she left with confusion on her face, Ruby turned back to the rest of her team that just joined her.

Lance walked over to Kaiser, smile tugging at his lips as he held up a fist.

"Good job, Kai, you killed it out there."

Kaiser pulled his hood down with one hand, using the other to bump the fist of Lance.

"Thanks."

Kaiser's slight smile fell as he turned his gaze towards Weiss who just rounded the corner of a building and was out of sight. His stare lingered there before shaking his head slightly. The rest of his team showed up, all with similar smiles on their faces.

"Congrats, Kai," Terra patted Kaiser on the shoulder, a hint of pride evident in her expression, "That was a pretty close battle."

"Thanks," Kai turned his attention towards his team then once again towards where Weiss walked off, "I uh… Sorry, there's something I gotta do. I'll catch you guys at the next class."

* * *

Weiss stood on a balcony of the school looking out towards the horizon. The setting sun painted the sky hues of orange and blue creating a nice backdrop for the school. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and drooping her head over the railing of the balcony.

"I was worried there for a bit." A voice said behind Weiss making her snap her attention back towards the voice.

Kai stood with his uniform on and his hands in his pockets. Weiss's expression turned to a scowl as she turned away from the railing to face him properly.

"Oh…it's you," She relaxed her tense shoulders from the surprise but crossed her arms, "what do you want?"

"I was trying to find you. I thought I'd come and tell you good fight but I sense some major hostility."

Kaiser took a few lethargic steps towards her, keeping his calm demeanor. Weiss just turned to the side uncrossing her arms and looking off into the horizon.

"If it wasn't for Ruby yelling and distracting me and you being sneaky and attacking from a distance I would have won."

Snickering caught her off guard as she swiftly looked over at Kai who had his head back in laughter. His hilarity seemed to grow, as well as his volume before dying down and looking at Weiss with amusement.

"Do you really believe that?"

Weiss's brows furrowed and she took an involuntary step forward, taking on a slightly more aggressive stance and allowing her hands to curl into fists.

"Of course! I was trained and taught by the elite. I am stronger and more strategic. Over all I'm a much more capable leader than either Ruby or you!"

Kai's jovial voice fell to a softer one. Shaking his head as his posture relaxed a bit more from his initial bout of laughter.

"No you're not."

Weiss slightly recoiled in surprise before she took a few more steps towards Kaiser, closing the distance between the two.

"Excuse me?!"

"You're no leader. You're not even a follower. You're a spoiled rich brat who is used to getting everything she wants when she wants it and nearly losing to guy from a small village and taking orders from a girl younger than you hurts your pride." Kai said gaining a serious expression.

Weiss taken aback took a literal step back as if Kaiser had just slapped her before regaining herself.

"That's not true!"

Kaiser crossed his arms with a wry smile on his face.

"Really? Then name one time that a person told you no, Go ahead I'll wait."

Weiss went quiet as she thought, racking her brain and memories but she continued to stand there in silence, eyes darting from side to side occasionally as if she would find an answer to Kai's question.

"I rest my case. As for you being a leader, because you are trained and taught by the best," He paused his sentence as he searched for the right words, "that doesn't matter. That stuff doesn't make you a leader."

Kaiser stepped over towards her before leaning his arms on the railing. Weiss turned to him with slight curiosity in her look, but still a slight edge to her voice.

"And you know what makes a leader?"

Kai couldn't help but grin, getting further amusement out of her.

"My dad once told me 'leadership isn't about being in charge. It's about taking care of those in your charge. A true leader has the confidence to stand alone, the courage to make tough decisions, and the compassion to listen to the needs of others.'"

Kaiser mimicked his father slightly lowering his voice and speaking with his hands a bit before they fell back down on the railing.

"As for Ruby being your leader… give it time. She's only be a leader one day, but I'm positive she'll surprise you. I can tell she's got a fire that will shine brighter than most think."

Weiss looked over at him in stubborn confusion before her expression broke into a soft smile.

"You know, you're okay," Weiss crossed her arms once again, turning out towards the view from the balcony and shooting him a sideways glance. "For a sneaky dunce."

Kaiser chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm a ranger, being sneaky is my job."

* * *

Terra turned from her book she had her nose in, rubbing her eyes as she did. Shifting her gaze slightly she saw Brock disassembling his weapon at one of the desks, head straight ahead and his hands moving as if they were well oiled machines. Kicking her feet off her bed she saw Lance at his bed with headphones on working on an assignment from their Dust class that day. A cascade of guitar notes and chords could be heard with aggressive drums that played to different time signatures. He spun his pencil around in his hand absentmindedly as he scanned the pages of the open book. Terra marked her page and shut her book, setting it aside to get up. Raising both of her arms over her head, she stretched letting out a yawn.

"Say, does anyone know where Kai went? He didn't walk back with us after class."

"What?" Lance took his earbuds out, craning his neck over towards her, "Sorry I didn't catch that."

"Does anybody know where Kai went?"

Lance placed the pencil to his chin as he looked up in thought. A few moments passed before he shook his head slightly, looking back to Terra.

"I'm not sure."

Letting out a sigh, Terra looked over towards Brock.

"Brock, have you heard from Kai?"

Brock just shook his head as he continued his work on his weapon. Stopping suddenly, he set the pieces he was working on down and turned in his chair towards his fellow teammates.

"Not since the sparring match, no."

Terra scoffed, shaking her head and placing her hands on her hips.

"He better not be slacking," She paused as the tone of her voice lost its edge as she looked back over at her book, "Being a student at Beacon is a once in a life time opportunity."

The sound of a pencil being set down on paper brought Terra's attention over to Lance. Setting aside his notes, he shifted his posture to sit on the edge of the bed to better communicate with Terra.

"I understand that, but it's just the first day. Besides, I'm sure he isn't slacking. He likes to go off on his own sometimes."

Terra shot a blank unamused glance his way before giving a flat smile.

"Likes to go off on his own sometimes."

"Right," Lance nodded, placing his elbows on his knees as he sat, "It's a type of meditation for him."

Just then a light knocking turned both their attentions towards the door. Terra walked over to answer it as Lance joined her. Behind the door, Ruby held a book with loose sheets of paper sticking out of a few pages and she had a nervous smile on her face.

"Hey guys,"

She fidgeted with the book in her hands, looking down at it, then back to them. Both Lance and Terra greeted her with a smile as Terra pulled the door open the rest of the way.

"Hey Ruby. What's up?"

"Oh, you know," She shrugged slightly to one side before bringing her book up to present it to them, "Dust studies. I'm missing a few notes and I don't know where Weiss is anywhere. I know she'd know, but I figured I'd come over and see if you guys have them?"

"One sec," Lance pointed a finger, shaking it up and down a bit as if to tell her to stay put as he walked back to his bed where his notes and book lied. Snagging the book and his notebook from the bed, he made his way back to the door, "What're you missing?"

"Uhm, something in today's lecture about regions different Dust types are more common in?" She fidgeted in place with her foot a bit as she struggled to remember, "I dunno. I got the easy stuff out of the way, but lectures are hard."

Lance held out his notebook to her, which made her look up at him with slight surprise.

"Here, I'll lend you my notes and you can give them back when you're done."

She reached out and took the notebook from Lance, looking down at it in slight awe. She turned back up with a large grin before it fell back to the book.

"I have a few questions too," She paused, looking as if she was debating something in her head. She turned back towards Lance with a slight shrug, "Think you could help?"

With a nod, Lance gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, sure."

Ruby placed the notebook over her own book, hugging them tightly to her chest as her smile returned.

"Thanks! You're a huge lifesaver."

Lance waved a small hand, shaking his head slightly.

"No problem, anytime."

"Yeah, Ruby," Terra nodded, leaning against the doorframe, "If you or your teammates ever need anything, we're right next door."

Stepping out of the doorway, Lance gave a small wave towards Terra.

"I'll be back in a bit."

Ruby and Lance made their way to team RWBY's dorm next door. Terra poked her head out giving a wave of her own.

"Work hard you two."

* * *

There you have it hope you all like it and are looking forward to the next chapter. Thank you all for taking the time and reading it and please let us know what you think of it. Til next time take care everyone and have a good one.


	10. Wolves in sheep clothing

How is everyone? Sorry this chapter took longer then the others because of Thanksgiving both Dayton McCloud and I were busy and spending time with family. Anyway here is the chapter you all been waiting for, hope you all enjoy it. Thank you all for taking the time and reading the story please let us know what you think of the story and chapter. Big thanks to Dayton McCloud for being Co-author to the story and if you enjoy this story check out Dayton's McClouds RWBY story "Beacon of Hope" anyway sit back and enjoy the chapter.

I don't own RWBY and Lance and Terra are Dayton's OC's

* * *

Chapter 10: Wolves in Sheep's Clothing

Lance sat with his team in the back most row in one of the spacious classrooms. History was a subject Lance found interesting, but not as much as Kai who took notes at a relaxed pace. Lance joined him in writing down lecture notes as the green haired teacher known as Oobleck spoke with a fervor. Darting around the front of the room, he lectured on the topic of the Faunus Rights Revolution, historic figures, and key battles and events that happened during the revolution.

"Now class, the Battle of Fort Castle happened during the third year of this war," Oobleck spoke as quickly as he moved, his voice was somewhat hushed, but not inaudible. Swiftly pacing over to the other side of the lecture hall he turned on a dime back towards the class, "Many believe this battle to be the major turning point in the war."

Lance wrote with abandon, trying to keep up as best he can as Oobleck continued his lecture. Whether his notes would be legible or not, Lance paid no mind. Any short pause Oobleck gave, Lance rubbed his wrist and hand to ease the tension from writing so rapidly. Professor Oobleck took another drink from his coffee mug, setting it back down on his messy desk afterwards.

"This battle was actually an offensive waged by General Lagune. The General was a fairly inexperienced leader fighting for the human faction and planned on attacking one of the Faunus encampments at night," he waited only but a moment as he zoomed back to the front of his desk that he strayed from as he spoke to retrieve the mug. After taking a long sip, he inspected the now empty mug, placing it once again on the desk, "That assault ended up a complete disaster for General Lagune due to a trait that every Faunus has. Can anyone tell me what that trait might be?"

The classroom fell silent for a moment as Lance turned his gaze upwards in thought. An answer came to mind but he held his tongue, fearing his answer might be wrong. While he was in his thoughts, a small flicking sound caught his ear, pulling his attention to where Cardin sat. He appeared to have made a small paper football that he flicked. It soared all the way down to the front row, hitting Jaune in the back of the head. The slight impact startled the half asleep boy as he sharply inhaled and shot up in his seat.

"Ah yes!" Oobleck rushed over in front of Jaune's seat, leaning over slightly as he looked at him, "It's good to see you finally contributing to class! Now tell us, what did the Faunus have that gave them such an advantage in this encounter?"

Unable to make direct eye contact, Jaune's eyes darted around the room as if the answer was going to pop out of thin air. All the while Jaune was fumbling to find an answer, everyone in the back row could hear snickering coming from Cardin and one of his teammates, Russel. Lance's demeanor fell as he looked on in sympathy towards Jaune, but his gaze eventually turned to the row in front of his. Looking down, he saw one of Jaune's teammates, Pyrrha. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a circlet made of a bronze material. She was gesturing to her eyes in different ways in an attempt to give Jaune visual ques. Jaune's face scrunched in confusion as he looked at her until a flare of confidence hit him.

"Oh, duh," He held up a finger and closed his eyes with a matter of fact look about him, "Binoculars!"

The class broke out into laughter. Above all their laughs Cardin's was perhaps the loudest. A frown tugged at Lance's lips as he reconsidered whether keeping silent was such a good idea.

Oobleck's stature slunk a bit as he looked at Jaune disapprovingly from under his glasses.

"Very funny mister Arc," He stood up straight, adjusting his glasses as he turned back to the rest of the class, "Perhaps Mr. Winchester has the correct answer that I'm seeking."

Cardin sat forward in his seat, resting his arms on his knees and sighing in an attempt to stifle his laughter and take on a more serious demeanor.

"Well, I know for a fact that it's easier to train animals than soldiers."

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a growl came from Lance's right. Turning to see the source, he saw his other teammates look over as well towards Brock who just shook his head, eyes closed in frustration. Realization struck Lance and he turned towards Cardin with a mixture of disbelief and resentment. Brock just sighed as he allowed the tension in his shoulders to melt away.

Sitting next to Pyrrha was Blake, who shot a similarly toxic look towards him.

"Really?"

Pyrrha turned as well, raising a hand as if to physically question his comment.

"You're not the most open minded of individuals, are you?"

"What?" Cardin changed his posture to slouch in his seat, kicking his feet up on the desk, "I'm not wrong."

Kai leaned over his desk to look at Cardin, annoyance evident in his facial features.

"Really, dude?"

"What?" Cardin sat upright, removing his feet from the top of the desk and returning the look with his own, "You got a problem or something?"

The sound of a chair sliding on wood turned their attention to Brock, who grabbed his things. He walked down the steps that lead to the back row and to the door. The classroom fell in silence as the door shut behind Brock. Oobleck grabbed the bridge of his nose and Lance could see a frown form on his face.

"Mr. Arc, Mr. Winchester. I'd like you both to stay after class," There was a groan from Cardin and Jaune slumped in his seat. Silence remained in the room until Oobleck sighed, turning towards the rows of students once again, "Back to the matter at hand. What was it that gave the Faunus an advantage over General Lagune?"

"I have the answer professor Oobleck," Pyrrha raised her hand, smirk on her face all the while "It was night vision. It's a well-known fact that all Faunus have near perfect vision in the dark."

"Precisely!" Oobleck held an excited fist as a grin came to his face, his eccentric and energetic stature returning, "Faunus do indeed have this night vision of sorts. Attacking them at night the way the general did was a very vital miscalculation that cost him the battle and ended with his capture."

"It's a shame he was so misinformed," Blake turned, grimacing towards Cardin, "Perhaps if he had did his research he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

Cardin got up out of his seat, fists balled and anger in his eyes. He stopped when Oobleck held up a hand, clearly fed up with Cardin's remarks.

"Please return to your seat, Mr. Winchester."

With a growl and presumably a few curses under his breath, he did so, crossing his arms and returning his feet to the desk.

"Psst," Terra leaned over towards Lance, keeping her head tilted forward but turning her gaze towards him, "After class we should find Brock."

"Right," Lance nodded, pausing as he looked down at his desk in thought, "I'm worried about him."

Terra scowled sitting back in her seat, returning her attention to the front of the class.

"I hope that asshole Cardin gets what he deserves."

"I feel like he will sooner than you think." Kai said coldly.

* * *

They searched everywhere in Beacon. The library, their dorm, even the balconies and rooftop accesses. Once they finished searching they met back up in front of the cafeteria disappointed and with a feeling of defeat lingering over them.

"No luck?" Terra asked her two teammates.

Lance and Kai shook their heads sadly in unison, sighing.

"Let's get some food then continue to look," Kai's head hung as it shook. Turning towards the cafeteria building, he began to take a couple of steps, "He has to be around here somewhere."

They walked in through the giant double doors to the cafeteria. Students were at the large tables eating, talking, and some even studying. As they made their way to retrieve their food one student caught the eye of Terra, making her freeze in place which led to Kai bumping into her.

"Whoa, that was pretty sudden," Groaning, he shifted in front of her, ready to continue his way towards getting food, "A little warning next time might be nice, eh?"

As he walked on he felt Terra's hand clasp his shoulder, stopping him.

"What?"

Kai turned and saw Terra with an angry frown. She jutted a finger in a direction towards the cafeteria seats, turning Kai towards the area she was pointing. As he spun he caught a glimpse of Lance who looked dumbfounded. Trailing Terra's point to the subject in question, Kai immediately noticed something that made his jaw slack and eyes widen. Rather than something, it was someone. A student with big black wings and a larger stature sat at a lone table.

Upon recognizing the student as Brock, they looked among each other briefly before hurrying their pace, excited to have finally found their teammate. They rushed over to his table, a renewed sense of accomplishment filling them all.

"Where have you been?" Terra asked as she sat next to him, "We've been searching since classes ended."

Brock shrugged, taking a sip of his soda that he had.

"Here."

His response was flat and dry which took them off guard slightly. Lance mentally shrugged off the response, replacing his mild surprise with that same sense of accomplishment he felt as they saw him.

"You've just been here?" Lance chuckled, "Literally, we searched everywhere but here."

Brock looked at him curiously tilting his head.

"What for?"

Before any of them could answer, loud sounds of chattering turned their attention away from the conversation as it grew closer. Teams RWBY and JNPR walked over, food trays in hand.

"Surprise!" Ruby spoke softly, but with an energy as she sat next Lance, "We saw you guys grabbing late lunch so we thought we'd join."

The other team members took their seats around them all. Ruby's smile faded when she saw Brock and realization struck her.

"You alright Brock?" Ruby's voice dropped a bit as she tried to keep it low so only others at the table could hear, "I heard about what happened in History class."

Brock responded only with a nod. Ruby looked at him with sympathy as did the rest of his team, Blake and Yang even listening in on the conversation as well. Yang looked as if she was struggling to push the conversation forward until she looked down at the table.

"Oh, you guys didn't grab food?"

"No, we didn't," Kai shook his head, "We saw Brock and came straight here."

"You guys should get some food," Yang patted her hand on the table, "We'll save your seats."

"Thanks," Lance pushed off the table, standing up, "We'll be back."

The rest of team KBLT walked off towards the kitchens, leaving Brock with the other two teams.

"Brock," Blake's voice was serious, but with a twinge of underlying sympathy that was also reflected in her expression, "About History class."

At the mention of the class he visibly cringed, setting down his drink a little harder than he intended on the table.

"I don't want to talk about it," He recollected himself, recognizing his sudden outburst, "I'm sorry. Just been a long day."

With that, he picked up his tray and walked off. He dumped his left over food, leaving the tray and dishes at the drop off. He felt a sudden sting come from his right wing as he walked towards the exit.

"Well well, if it isn't the king of freaks." Brock turned to see Cardin sneering at him, rolling his black feather in his fingers. His teammates were in tow, all with similar looks on their face. Brock curled a fist and clenched his jaw, trying to not lose his temper.

"How can you see? You're freaking blind." Sky mocked, tilting to try get a better look at his eyes, "I'm surprised you haven't got yourself killed yet."

Cardin's team laughed at him, one even pointing. Russel took a step closer to him, raising an open hand towards Brock's wing.

"It's probably because to the Grimm he looks like a Nevermore!"

In a blur of motion, Brock swatted away Russel's hand. He looked up at the Faunus with surprise as he backed away a bit. Brock glared at them as hard as he could, despite his lack of vision. Using his semblance and the small scene he was causing, he had plenty of places to see Cardin and his team from.

"Leave. Me. Alone."

Not giving them an opportunity to respond, he turned his back on them. He headed towards the exit once again.

"Guess those wings are only good for running."

Cardin's voice was the last thing he heard as he left the cafeteria.

* * *

"Where's Brock at?" Kai asked sitting down in his original spot.

"He left," Blake motioned with her head towards the large entrance, "Probably back the dorm."

"Hopefully we don't have to hunt him down again," Kai played with his food a bit, a lethargic look on his face, "I'm still kinda exhausted from searching for him today."

"Fair enough," Terra said, "But understand Brock's already dealt with a lot today. Cardin is a jerk and that just ruined his day. We just have to be there for him."

"Right," Lance agreed, nodding, "I'd search for him again if we had to, even if it'd take all day. I know you would too."

"Right, but I can still complain about being tired," Kaiser said, a subtle smile coming to his face. Shoveling a handful of fries into his mouth, "Speaking of complaining, that Cardin guy is a total dick."

Terra rolled her eyes and groaned at the thought of him.

"I hate him already."

"Oh!" The ginger haired girl of team JNPR, Nora, shot up in her seat with a large smile, "Let's break his legs!"

Another member of team JNPR by the name of Ren heaved a quiet sigh.

"Nora, no one is breaking anyone's legs."

Kai nonchalantly raised a hand as he chewed on his sandwich.

"I will."

Nora pumped her arms then pointed towards Kai, excited.

"YES!"

Ren's magenta eyes fell on Kai. He looked at him with a coolness.

"Don't encourage her," He said, an undertone of exhaustion added on top of his already quiet tone and demeanor.

Kaiser chuckled as he took another bite of some fries. Soon the others joined in, laughing as well. Their cheerfulness was short lived though. Their laughs were broken by the sound of a girl's yelp.

"Ow! Please let go that hurts,"

The girl's voice had a twinge of an accent in her plea. Everyone at the table turned towards the source of the cry to see Cardin pulling on the girl's brown bunny ears. She had long brown hair and wore the girl's Beacon uniform. She was holding her head and trying to remove Cardin's hand from her ears. The rest of Cardin and his team laughed and joked about her 'deformities.'

Kai moved his food off of his tray with a calmness. Lance and Terra looked at him with confusion and questions as to why, but that didn't slow the removal of his food one bit. Soon the rest of the table noticed him clearing his tray.

"Uh, Kai?" Ruby held up a limp hand in an attempt to get his attention, "What're you doing?"

"Something that should have been done earlier today."

He sighed as he hefted himself up from the table, tray in hand. They watched in confusion as he approached Team CRDL, but then sudden realization washed over them like a tidal wave. Lance attempted to get up and stop him, but by the time he made it halfway over to him it was too late.

"He's not really going to… right?" Blake asked

She got her question answered when Kai tapped Cardin on the shoulder, making him turn to face him.

"What do you wa-"

His question was cut short by the impact of the tray to his face. The force sent him stumbling backwards, falling onto his backside. Covering his face, he groaned a bit on the ground as the rest of his team turned their attention to Kaiser.

Yang sat up in her seat to get a better view of the act.

"Oh my God, he really did it!"

Shock and awe filled her voice. She was simply astonished by the act of Kai slamming a tray into Cardin's face. Nora stood once again, pumping a fist in the air.

"Break his legs now!"

The Faunus girl took the moment to run off as Cardin started to get up slowly. Kai held the tray up, ready to retort if Cardin did anything. He heard hurried footsteps behind him and saw out of the corner of his eye that Lance was there.

"Oh God," Lance looked over towards Cardin who was still recovering, but taking a fighting stance with his team, "I can't believe you just did that."

"I had to do something."

"Yeah, but flatten him out like that? Couldn't have used your words?"

Disbelief was tangible in Lance's voice as he spoke. Kaiser's attention never left Cardin though, who was recovering quicker by the second and encroaching on them.

"Words don't work on people like him."

"Oh, you're so dead," Cardin rolled his shoulders, raising his fists in front of him, "I'll teach you to mess with me."

Before Cardin could even lift his fist, Ms. Goodwitch stormed over to them. You could feel her irritation emanating off of her and it made both Lance and Kai uneasy.

"Mr. Forrester!" Her voice cut through what little chatter there was, silencing the entire cafeteria, "Do you have anything to say about your actions?"

"Yes ma'am I do." Kai glared at Cardin, who glared at him from under his brow, "it was worth it."

"Headmasters office now!" Goodwitch demanded.

Kai threw the tray to the side as he and Ms. Goodwitch walked away, exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

There you all have it hope you all enjoyed it and please let us know what you think of it. Once again thank you all for taking the time and reading the story and hope you are looking forward to the next chapter that is just around the corner. Til then take care everyone and have a good one.


End file.
